Jealousy Will Rule Us All
by hikarisky
Summary: All his life, Sora Kizami was in the shadow of his twin brother, Roxas. Then, he learns Roxas's biggest secret, a secret that no one knows except himself. Will Sora use this secret to destroy his brother's fame?
1. Chapter 1:Jealousy

**A/N: Well. I started a new fan-fiction. This one is Kingdom Hearts. It will be more than a oneshot, yes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Enix/Square Soft.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jealousy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Word count: 966**

Thoughts ran like fire through my head. _Why can't I be cool like him? Why do I have to utterly suck at everything I do? Why can't he give my some of his talent? _

I sat on the bench, feeling like the least talented person in the world. My twin brother, Roxas, ran around the field, slapping everyone's hand and yelling, "THAT'S RIGHT, BABY! YEAHHHH!" He was so cool. Why wasn't I cool? Well a couple reasons actually.

1.) I can't actually do anything. When I was five, my parents literally put my in every activity possible, including ballet (which I don't want to talk about.)

2.) I've always lived in my brother's shadow. Everyday, when I go to school, and a teacher calls my name, all I hear is, "What the hell? That's Roxas Kimazi's brother!?" And then they laugh. They laugh at _me. _

3.) Well I aren't exactly what teenage girls would call "hot." I have messy brown hair, that always stands up no matter how much gel I put in it. My eyes are blue, but not a 'pretty blue' like my brother's, even though we were identical twins, for God's sake. My style was kind of..meh. I really didn't tend to dress well like my brother. Usually my attire consists of baggy jeans and a tee shirt, nothing spectacular.

4.) I wasn't smart like my brother either. Not only was he an A+ student, but he plays football, is dating the head cheerleader, and every teacher loves him. Me? I get mainly C's on my Report Card, I play no sports, no one could every love me, and teachers shun me.

5.) I'm sure by now you've heard enough.

It's like, some freak accident that all of the charm was dumped on my brother and not me. Sure, I don't mind much. I'm used to being alone. Heck, even my parents don't like me as much as they like Roxas.

The only thing that keeps him from being a total ass to me, is that I know his biggest secret. Ladies and Gentlemen, Roxas-Chan Kimazi, is gay.

It all started last year, when Roxas made a new "friend." He was a lanky, redheaded boy, who's fashion sense was almost as weird as his hair. The first time I met him, he was wearing these weird, striped black and white jeans, a tee shirt with some band that I'd never heard of, and black sandals. His hair though, it was so.._red. _And..._spiky. _Those are basically the only words I can use to describe it. Red and spiky.

So anyway, Mister Hipster Guy, and Roxas went up to his room to "study." Of course, after they left, my mom yelled at me for something that I didn't do..as usual. I just sort of sat there and waited for her wild rampage to stop.

I began to do my homework. Or tried to do my homework. I kept getting distracted by my lamp, for no paticular reason at all. ADHD. Another one of my infinite flaws.

I tried to go back to my math, but I still was apparently too stupid to get it. I got off my bed and decided to ask Roxas. Without knocking, I barged into his room, my notebook in hand, not ready for the sight that befell me.

Roxas and Mister Hipster Pants. They were..to put it lightly..sucking each other's freaking faces off. I'm pretty sure I stood there, for about five minutes, staring in disgust as Roxas was being tainted by this..strange man.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"ROXAS-CHAN!" I yelled. My twin glanced lazily up at me, and then looked back at his..man-friend. I walked over to him and kicked him in the shoulder.

"Yo! Roxas-Chan! Look at me!" This time, Roxas looked at me, really looked at me, and pushed RedHead McTaint-Pants off of him.

"Sora-Chan! I can explain!" yelled Roxas, trying to wipe the spit off of his face. I just sat there, staring at him.

"Axel-Kun, you need to leave now." Roxas said, pushing Axel out of his room.

I just sat there, stunned by his actions. I couldn't believe it. I had finally had something to hold against Mr. Perfect. Not that being gay was a bad thing, I could really care less. But it was something that made him different from other guys.

That day, Roxas made me promise to never tell anyone about the kiss. Even though I still think that he's dating Axel-San now. Although, he still is dating Namine too. Which makes him kind of a jerk to me. But hey, who am I to judge?

I was immediately snapped out my actions, when a large hand patted my shoulder.

"Sora-Chan! We won! Weren't you watching?" It was my brother. Even though sweaty, he looked perfect. With his golden blonde hair that he probably didn't even brush this morning. His stupid grin. His whole face was just...stupid.

"Uh..yes. Congratulations..!" I said quickly, hoping he didn't catch my lie. My mother and father suddenly came up next to him., drowning him with compliments, as per usual.

Kinda funny. My parents never even said something like, "Wow, Sora-Chan! You're hair looks nice today!" Nope. Nothing. EVER.

After about five minutes, Roxas finally knocked some sense into them that we should go home now. I followed suit, wondering if I could ever be as good as Roxas-Chan. I shook my head and kept walking.

**A/N: I'm actually enjoying writing this one more than IOD. Just saying *.***


	2. Chapter 2:Rumors

**A/N: Happy (delayed) Easter everyone! I woke up this morning, very happy to see the number of views on this fan-fiction! Normally, Kingdom Hearts fics get a minimal amount of views and reviews, because there's like 60,000 stories. BUT after only nine hours, it has three reviews, three follows, and three favorites! Thank you so much guys!**

**Warning-Not much really..Just a surprise ending .**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Enix/Square Soft.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rumors**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The whole ride home, my parents wouldn't shut up. Just like they did at the field, they kept rambling on about how absolutely fabulous my brother was.

Now listen, my brother, although good at everything, is probably one of the most _modest _people I know. Every time some random person (usually girls) pass him in the hall, telling him about how freaking amazing he is, he declines. He says something like, "Ah, ladies. Please, I am not good anything really. I just enjoy what I do, and in turn it makes me try harder." This makes it really hard for anyone, even me, who is possibly as jealous as it gets, to not like him. Plus, he's not like normal football players, which their terrible dialect, Roxas is easily the most eloquent person I know. In fact, whenever I say, 'Me and him,' he always has to correct me.

As soon as we got home, before my mum could yell at me for something I didn't do, I ran upstairs, into my bedroom, and slammed the door behind me. I glanced around my room.

It was pretty cozy, I guess. My bed was directly opposite the door, which basically just looked like a pile of blankets on top of a mattress. To the left of the door was a desk, crammed high with C- papers, and charcoal drawings. Oh and yes, the only thing that I could ever do right is draw, which I tend to do during classes. Unfortunately, my parents don't believe this is an actual 'talent,' so it looks like all those lessons were for nothing then. Anyway, there's a fluffy chair next to my bed, that I like to sit on. I call it my "Thinking Chair." Across from that now, is an old box TV, unlike the plasma screen Roxas has in his room. On the bottom of the stand, is a bunch of wires, connected to various gaming consoles.

Today was a Sunday, which meant school tomorrow. Which meant I wasn't very happy, and I needed to get to sleep. To my utter disappointment though, the subject of Roxas's awesomeness lay heavily on my mind.

By midnight, though, I shut my eyes really tight, and imagined myself with the only two people who except me, my best friends, Riku and Kairi.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.

I glanced at my clock, which was buzzing incessantly. 6:45. I inwardly sighed, and strolled over to my mirror, hoping I would look fabulous like Roxas. Believe or not, this was actually a daily routine of mine. I closed my eyes and the opened them, to find my silly old self in a baggy tee shirt in shorts. Sighing, I began to dress for school.

"Good morning, Sora-Chan," My twin said happily as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Roxas-Chan," I said back, trying avoid contact with his stupid face. I sat down next to him at the table, and grabbed some toast that was already sitting on the table. I ate with my head on my hand, shoving ripped off pieces of toast into my mouth. Obviously Roxas could tell that something wrong, because he had that..look on his face. You know, the "Tell me what's wrong or I will kick you up the ass" look. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. If only he knew how I felt...

As usual, the car ride was pretty boring. My mom asked Roxas, who always got to sit in the front by the way, if he had any tests today. They conversed for a little bit, but I zoned out after about five seconds. After what seemed like a freaking eternity, we were finally at Twilight High. The local high school where I had been attending for the past three years. Funny how Roxas was only a Junior and was still one of the most popular people in school.

Roxas immediately met up with his girlfriend, Namine, while I trudged over to Kairi, who was waited for my everyday under a big oak tree.

Kairi was..well..she was a girl, but she didn't exactly act like it. I knew that she didn't like hanging out with girls because they didn't except her as "one of them." So, she joined Riku and I. Her style was, to tell the truth, actually a lot like mine. Her hair was always down, and she never did anything with it because it was straight. She wore a hooded sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and the same black Chuck Taylor's everyday that I've known her.

"Hi, Sora-Kun. Why do you look so..sad?" She asked, smiling as usual.

"Hi, Kairi. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." I said, shrugging her off. We walked up to the school's huge wooden doors, and pushed them open. To say the least, the school wasn't boring. There were always seniors throwing little paper airplanes across the hall, while nervous Freshmen scuttled along the walls, hoping to avoid everyone. There were the cheerleaders, who stampeded around the school gossiping loudly, whilst bullies pummeled the nerds and threw them into lockers. Then there were people like me, who no one noticed at all.

The two of us trudged over to Riku, who was leaning casually against his locker. Riku's style was still more or less the same than me and Kairi's, except he had this shoulder length white hair, that no one could possibly pull off but him. Of course, Riku didn't really care if I was upset because he's Riku and he really doesn't care if anyone's upset. He'd always been like that.

"Sora's upset, and he want tell me why!" Kairi complained to Riku.

Riku shrugged, "Maybe he just wants your little head out of his buisness,"

Kairi mocked hurt, putting her hand over her heart, "Riku-kun! Don't talk to me like that!"

I spoke through laughter, "Yeah, Kairi! Stay outta my life!" I playfully pushed her against the wall, getting her to laugh.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!

First period, Algebra. For me, Algebra I, for Riku and Kairi, Algebra II. I walked through the doors, and walked over to my seat. There was someone in _my_ seat. I immediately recognized him as one of Roxas's football friends.

"Demyx. Can you please get out of my seat?" I said politely. Demyx turned around and laughed. He just laughed at me. For like, about thirty seconds.

Confused, I said again,

"Demyx. Class is starting soon, so please get out of my seat!" This time, Demyx turned all the way around to me, and just sat there, a puzzled look on his face. Which pretty much happened a lot, because Demyx was the oldest one in this class. A senior in Algebra I. I just pray that I don't end up like that.

"Listen, hombre. Why the hell should I give up my seat to a _Junior who hasn't even had his first kiss yet?" _Demyx smiled. Everyone in the class turned around to me, all of their mouths gaping open. Demyx continued, "Sora-Kun. You bring the Kimazi family to shame." Everyone was laughing now, while the world spun around me. Who told Demyx this? This..lie? My first kiss, even though I haven't had one since, was Kairi. But I like to pretend that never happened because we had promised that we'd never speak of it.

_Kairi and I were in our favorite homework spot. The big weeping willow in Twilight Town's park. Riku had to go home, for some reason unknown to us. Freshmen year. We were both so young. I don't know what came over me. I looked into her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed her right on the lips. At first, she sort of pulled away, then she looked at me. She mouthed something, to this day, I still don't now what it was. I always meant to ask her, but she said that she never wanted to bring up the kiss every again, so I kept my mouth closed. After though, she went back and kissed me this time, the same way I kissed her. That was the day I realized that I had a crush on Kairi-Kun._

As the laughing got louder, it pushed the first kiss out of my mind. I hated people laughing at me. Ignoring me? Yeah, whatever. But I couldn't _stand_ people laughing at me.

I turned back to Demyx, "Where'd you hear that from?" I tried to stay calm, but my hands were balled up in fists, and my throat was starting to close.

"Well who else?" Demyx said, through laughter, "Roxas-Kun, of course!"

**A/N: Oh hell no. Roxas couldn't possibly be the culprit, could he?! Stay tuned to find out! Oh! And don't worry, Namine and Axel will become a more developed characters as we get into the story. And sorry I couldn't do the little mark above the -e in her name..I type on Notepad..so..I don't have that..*.* Review, Favorite, and Follow! I really appreciate it a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3:Unforgiving

**A/N:Well, Sora gets extremely OOC in this chapter, really sorry about that by the way.. oh! and at the beginning of this story, it was supposed to be funny, and yes there will be funny parts in it, but for the most part, it will be more..angst-y than anything else.**

**Warning-Much angst, and slight surprise ending.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Enix/Square Soft.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unforgiving**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My head spun rapidly. Roxas-Chan? But why? Why would he tell everyone that? What did I ever do to him? I clenched my fists tighter, my nails digging into my palms.

"What?" Demyx mocked, "Surprised that your own twin had out it for you? Well I'm not! I've been waiting for a time when a loser like you got dissed!" I stood there, just looking at him. I've known Demyx for about three years now, and he had always been one of the nicest out of all Roxas's friends. Sudden rage came over me. I had been ignored my whole goddamn life, and now all sixteen people in the Algebra I classroom were hunched over, laughing at me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU SON OF A BITCH, AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!" I panted, my vision blurry. I don't think I'd ever yelled that loudly in my sixteen years of life, "NOW GET OUTTA MY SEAT, DEMYX-KUN!"

He looked at me strange for a second. Probably wondering why I was so mad in the first place. He put his hands up in defeat and hopped over to his desk next to mine. Fuming, I sat down as the teacher came into the room.

He was a short young man, with black slacks, and a striped dress shirt. His tie had little mathematical signs on it. His hair was strange though, it was lilac-ish, with long bangs hanging in front of his eyes. His name was Zexion Khumuki, and he was possibly my least favorite teacher. I mean really, this guy _detested _me, and I certainly wasn't in the mood for him his morning.

I placed my head on my desk, thoughts reeling through my mind. Roxas-Chan, why would you do this to me? Wait have I ever done to you? Was this just a silly prank? Did he not mean to hurt me so much? I doubt it. As nice as Roxas was, he _hated_ pranks, and most certainly wasn't a prankster. Then why did he do this to me? Was it because of Axel? Was this just blackmail to ensure that I didn't tell his secret?

"Are you with us, Sora-Senpai?" a voice somewhere in my mind asked. I heard sniggering from around me. I looked up, feeling my bangs plastered to my face.

"Excuse me, Sora, but can you please tell us what the square-root of one is?" Mr. Khumuki asked, rolling his eyes.

"Uh.." I muttered. There was too many thoughts swirling in my mind to pinpoint the correct answer, "Zero?" The class burst out laughing, obviously laughing at me, because they knew that I really _was_ that stupid.

"No Mister Kizami. The square root of one is in fact one itself. Simple math, really.." he drawled, the class laughing once more. The anger inside me was building again. I can't take this anymore! I'm suck of people thinking I was so dumb! A half-witt! Nothing compared to his gorgeous and talented twin!

"You know what? I'm out." I said viciously. I gathered all of my books, and shoved them in my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and casually walked from the room, not caring about all the surprised looks following me.

"Senpai! Where do you think you are going?" Mr. Khumuki asked, his drawling voice elongating the syllables. I turned and smirked at him.

"Well, the only place I wanna be is outta this class," I said, mocking his drawling voice. I strode from the room, uncaring about the shouts from within. I glanced at my watch. 8:43. Two minuted until first period was over.

I strolled over to the Algebra II classroom. Knocking once, I entered. The teacher of the more advanced algebra class was a shit ton nicer than Mr. Khumuki.

She was a tall woman, with a very skinny frame, and glasses that were way to big for her small face. I don't really know her name though.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly, turning to face me. I tried to look solemn.

"The principal would like to speak to Riku and Kairi," I said, frowning. My two friends gathered their things, said goodbye to their teacher, and strolled out the door.

"W-What does the principal want with us?" Kairi asked nervously, biting her lip. She was so cute when she was nervous. I shook my gaze from her.

"I just found out that there's a rumor going around this school about me..." I muttered bitterly, looking at the ground.

Riku, who has had a least a dozen rumor spread about him spoke, "So, what's the big deal? How bad is it..on a scale of one to ten?"

"Well.." I muttered, "About a five..but you'll never guess who actually started it. Go on, guess."

Kairi frowned for a minute, while Riku just shook his head.

"I dunno, man. Just tell me!" Kairi said eagerly.

"It was..Roxas-Chan." I said, exchanging glances with both of them. The both looked shocked, unable to speak even. After an awkward silence, Kairi whimpered, "But..Roxas-Kun..he's too...he wouldn't..why?" I shrugged, staring down at the floor again. Riku just kind of..stood there, a weird expression on his face.

"Well..you gonna tell us what the rumor is?" he asked, averting his gaze.

"It's that-" Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning it was time for my next class. The hall immediately flooded with students. Surprisingly, no one walked up to me and laughed, which could only mean two things. Either, a) they were too sacred to insult me because Riku was here, or b) so far not a lot of people knew about the rumor yet, the latter being the most believable.

I pushed away from Riku and Kairi, trying to find Roxas-Chan. I didn't know what good it would do me, but I was going to give it a shot anyways.

After climbing up to the second floor, I found him. He was surrounded by his football friends, while Namine clung to his arm. Demyx seemed to be telling a story very animatedly. My guess was that it was about me.

I poked Roxas on the shoulder. He turned around, while Demyx was glaring at me uneasily.

"Um...can I talk to you in private, please?" I asked, trying to shrug off his friends.

"Sure!" Roxas replied happily, as if nothing was wrong. Because nothing is ever wrong with Roxas's life.

"Wait!" said Namine, still clinging to Roxas's arm. She kissed him on the lips, not very chastely, might I add. Wow, Roxas was a two-timing jerk. He led Namine on, while being tainted by that man-whore, Axel.

"Hey, Roxas-Chan. I heard something..interesting this morning," I said, looking at him. Considering we were both the same height (5 foot 6 inches), it was easy for me to give him intimidating glances. He urged me to go on. "And um..I heard that you..spread a rumor about me..one that isn't very...nice."

He gave me this..Roxas-like look. His blue eyes swelled up, and his mouth gaped open, making him look more attractive than usual. His sudden expression aggravated me, for some reason I don't know. His expression was so perfect. So innocent. So..**_infuriating. _**

I felt like I was on puppet strings. I couldn't control my actions. I ran away from him, a crazed look in my eye. Thoughts ran through my head. I checked my watch again, 8:47. Just in time.

I received strange glances from students, as I peeked into the intercom room. No one was there. I slipped inside, feeling for the light switch. I flipped it on. There, in the middle of the room, was a podium, with the intercom system built into it. I stepped closer to it.

All the envy I had for my brother built up around me, like a wall. It was closing in on me, making it hard to breath.

_Go on, do it, ruin his life like he ruined yours, _a voice said inside my head, _good, now just flip it on. Say what you've waited your whole life to say! LET IT OUT!_

"Good morning, students of Twilight Town High School! How is everyone's day going? Good? Well mine just got a whole lot better! Ladies and gentlemen! I have an announcement to make! Here goes nothing! Roxas Kimazi, the boy-wonder we all love dearly, **_IS GAY."_**

**A/N: He did it. He really did it. Stay tuned for Chapter four! Review, favorite, etc.! It really boosts my confidence . oh! and at the beginning of this story, it was supposed to be funny, and yes there will be funny parts in it, but for the most part, it will be more..angst-y than anything else.**


	4. Chapter 4:Cheating

**A/N: Ugh, so close to 200 views! Anyways, I finally got Microsoft Word on my laptop! Now I don't have to type on notepad anymore;* That makes me very happy! I didn't have much time to actually write this, so if it's a wee bit rushed, I'm very sorry**

**Warning-lots of lying on Sora's part, and a bit of swearing, as usual.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cheating**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I backed away from the intercom slowly, as if it was a vicious animal. What had I done? I just..told..everyone..Roxas's..secret. The very secret that threatened his popularity. I ruined him. It was all my fault. He was going to hate me. I mean, I would hate him if he blabbed my biggest secret. But we're not hear to talk about me, now are we?

I slumped against the door, wanting to slam my head in it. As jealous as I was of Roxas-Chan, I loved him. He was my brother after all. The pain of it all made me want to die. I just wanted to undo my mistakes, that was all. I glanced at my watch again. It was 8:52. Which meant that I should be in Literature, over in Building Two. Sighing, I reached for the door handle.

Not only was Roxas going to hate me, I was probably going to expelled too. No student, under any circumstances, _ever_, is allowed to use the intercom system.

I began walking down the hall, new thoughts of my punishment bubbling in my head.

"Hey, Sora-Chan!" a voice behind me said. That perfect voice could only belong to one person…

"Hi, Roxas," I muttered, unable to keep eye contact with him. He frowned, sensing that something was wrong.

"Sora, what's wrong? You look..sad.." said Roxas, scratching the back of his head. He had a right to be worried. As much as my life sucks, I'm usually not sad. Indifferent sometimes, but never really sad. I smiled at him. The sincerest smile I could muster, but that wasn't very sincere.

Figuring I was just a hopeless cause, he smiled and said, "Sora, where were you? You're supposed to be in Literature now, right?" Why wasn't he accusing me of anything? Weird.

"Oh!" I said, my mind rattling off excuses, "Faron-San asked me if I wanted extra help…" (Faron-San was my Biology teacher)

Roxas smiled, while I cheered in my mind. He believed my excuse! Now to ask if he heard the announcement. Nonchalantly, of course.

"Hey, Roxas, uh..did you hear that announcement a couple minutes ago?"  
I asked, trying to not be too obvious.

He looked confused, eyebrows furrowed. _Please don't be on to me. Please don't be on to me. _

"Um. No I didn't actually. What'd it say?" said Roxas. So, he really didn't know. My guilt level lowered slightly, though my palms were still sweaty.

"Oh, nothing important really. Just never-mind. Where were you, though?" I asked curiously. Roxas blushed furiously, which could only mean one thing. Axel-Kun.

"Well, I-uh-I was talking to Axel. He takes off from work every Monday at 8:45 to see me…" Roxas admitted, with color still in his checks.

I wanted to smile, cry, and barf all at the same time. Smile, because it was cute, cry because they were freaking in love and I just told everyone, banishing him to the deep pits of High School Hell, and barf because it was possibly the most cliché thing of all time. I just nodded and smiled.

"Well," he said, "I should get off to class now. Not a very good example for the class president to be missing for too long, right?" he threw his head back in laughter. Oh yeah, Roxas was the class president. Surprised? Neither was I.

"Right," I said nodding, "Bye, Roxas-Chan." I began to walk toward the right stairs, while he walked toward the left.

A sudden thought popped into my brain.

"Hey, Roxas?" I asked. He turned his head back to me, "How old is Axel, exactly? I mean, you don't have to tell if you don't wanna.." I scratched the back of my head. Roxas-Chan blushed again, meaning the answer was obviously embarrassing.

"...20.." he muttered, looking up at me solemnly. I had to try my very hardest for my mouth to not drop to the ground. Four years age difference? Wow. That was something.

I tried not to act to surprised and suspicious when I said, "Oh. Okay. See you around, Roxas-Chan." He waved again, and I set off down the stairs, feeling faint.

.!.!.!.!.!.

As heavy as the "Telling Roxas's secret" business weighed heavily on my mind, there was something about 10 times heavier.

Not only was Roxas's relationship not acceptable to a lot of people, it was also _illegal. _Roxas was under eighteen, and Axel was over. So does that count as.._rape? _

Sudden images of Axel tracing his finger around Roxas's mouth, kissing his neck, while Roxas whimpered in pain. I shook my head vigorously. No. No. No. Stop. You can't think about that stuff. Stop. No.

Sooner than I wanted to, I reached the Literature classroom. At first, I wondered if I should go in. I mean, I was over twenty minutes late after all. I turned around and headed back out into the sunshine. I'd technically skipped two classes today. Not that any teacher cared. Maybe they would care if it was someone more important. Not me of course. I wasn't important.

"Hey, you!" a voice called from behind me. The voice didn't belong to a student. It was too deep. Was it a teacher? Oh God. They found me. I was going to be expelled for skipping classes and using the intercom.

"Listen, it wasn't me, I swear!" I said, turning around. This person definitely wasn't a teacher. It was Axel-Kun. Standing there, in all his skinny jean, hipster glory. He made this weird face. Sort of mix between confused and constipated.

"Uh. What didn't you do exactly?" Axel said. He didn't remember who I was. Oh thank God! I shrugged, trying to shake him off, muttering a little "nevermind."

He stood and looked at me for a second, his very green eyes were glittering in the sunlight. He was actually pretty attractive, when you thought about it. Oh snap out of it! Roxas-Chan is rubbing off on you.

After about thirty awkward seconds, he raised a finger in air, and pointed at me with his other hand, "AH HA! I know who you are! You're Roxy's brother!" I almost burst out laughing. Roxy? Man, this guy wasn't almost as cliché as Snow from Final Fantasy XIII! I tried to conceal my laugher, while I nodded. Apparently, he didn't notice more poor attempts of not laughing, because he looked deep in thought.

"Well, I guess it's amazing what puberty does to a person.." he muttered. I felt my face getting very hot. Axel looked back at me, a grin on his face, obviously finding my embarrassment amusing.

"Hahah..yeah.." I said, being more awkward than usual, trying to avoid talking about this. Axel apparently wasn't done talking to me yet, to my great disdain.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the same eyes as your brother?" He asked.

I was taken aback. Everyone always went ga-ga over Roxas's eyes, but never really noticed that mine were nearly the exact same color. I smiled. Really smiled. For the first time all day.

"Well, no actually. Roxas was always more popular than me, so they always noticed his, I guess." I said, still smiling. Axel checked his watch quickly.

"Oh shit, man. I gotta get back to work. See around, Sora-Kun!" he waved at me and I waved back.

That was the closest I came to getting a compliment since I was thirteen.

A/N: This chapter was a wee bit shorter than the last, mostly because less shit happened. I'm glad I captured their characters a little more in this chapter. Sora's still that carefree boy that we love, Roxas is still less angst-y though (will be fixed.) I felt like I had to add the puberty thing though. Considering the difference between the first and second games . Well, review, follow, favorite, tell me what I can change or what you like!


	5. Chapter 5:Crying

**A/N: I'm trying to write each new chapter after an interval of two days, but it's becoming harder as the story goes on. Don't worry, though! The story will go on! As of right now, I'm planning for at least fifteen, no fillers included. Enough of my blabbing though, let's get on with this thing.**

**Warning-Brotherly arguing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the third game would've been out by now.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Crying**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

With Axel's compliment swirling in my head, I sat down at lunch. Riku, Kairi, and I used the same lunch table everyday, in the far right corner of the cafeteria, where the outcasts sit.

Kairi was already sitting, nibbling her sandwich furiously. She was glaring at the center table, which is typically where the socialites ate their low-fat, carb-free lunches. It looked like she was staring at Namine, who was sitting in her chair near the center of the table.

Let's get one thing straight. Namine is a bitch. She didn't care about anyone but herself. Which meant that she was always spreading rumors. But hey, it's not like I haven't done _that_ before, right?

The weird thing was that she wasn't clinging to Roxas's arm. On the contrary, she looked sort of helpless. She was looking around frantically for him, her blonde hair swinging with her owl-like, twitchy head motions. The weird thing was, she didn't seem at all mad at him. Did she know yet? Was everyone so afraid that she would bitch out at them if they told her that her boyfriend was gay?

Then it hit me. Roxas wasn't here. He wasn't in the cafeteria. Where was he? I suddenly felt as nervous as Namine when Demyx stood up and turned around, rubbing his hands all over his back sexually, faking that he was making out with someone, making the whole table giggle. Next thing I knew, I was squishing the PBJ sandwich in my hand to a pulp. Kairi didn't seem to notice though, because she was still glowering at Namine.

"Yo, Kai. What's up with your epic stare-down?" I asked. Kairi turned to me, as if she didn't realize I was there.

"You see Namine over there?" she asked. I turned around to see a now giggling Namine, I nodded and she continued, "Well, she has the same haircut as me." I stifled a snigger. Since when did Kairi care about other people's hair?

"And that's a problem because..?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't flip shit at me for asking.

"**_Because_**_, _you idiot. Everyone's going to think that I stole her hair!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes mockingly.

"Ugg. Girl problems," I muttered under my breath, "Hey, Kai, I have to go. Tell Riku that he can have my sandwich." She just nodded and turned back to Namine and glared menacingly.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

I only had one thought on my mind. Find Roxas-Chan. Ask him if he knew about his secret being spread yet.

A fresh wave of guilt moved over me. I really hadn't thought about what I did until now. Roxas was never going to trust me ever again. Why did I do this? Why? That was all I wanted to know. Just, why? That rumor spread about me was absolutely stupid compared to Roxas's. Why did I have to go and tell everyone? Even the teachers know now, goddamn it! I bet all of my terrible allowance that most of the teachers won't treat him the same as they would if he were straight.

In all my worrying, I bumped headfirst into a wall with two branching stairs coming off from both sides. I stepped back, rubbing my head. Great. Now not only did I feel like an idiot for spreading his secret, but my head hurt too! I took a left down one branching staircase, where most of the junior's lockers are, still looking for Roxas-Chan.

"Psst..Sora-Chan," a voice whispered next to me. I let loose a little yelp of fright and turned around. Roxas was peeking out of the janitor's closet. He gestured for me to come over. I swallowed hard and walked towards him. He had to have figured out the rumor by now…

The more important question was, why the hell was he in the janitor's closet!?

"Uhh..Roxas? What are you doing in the closet?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

He said nothing, but reached out his hand and pulled me by my shirt inside. He closed the door behind me, taking out his cell-phone for light.

I looked around. There were a few buckets here and there, some cleaning supplies, et cetera, nothing really unusual. Except for the fact that I was in the closet with my twin brother.

"Why are we in here exactly?" I asked, trying to sound casual. He just looked at me like I should know why.

"Listen. Everyone knows I'm gay. I don't know how or why, but what I _do _know is that the only one who does know is _you,._" said Roxas, pointing a finger accusingly at me.

I hung my head down in shame. So he knew, huh? Well, alright then. I knew he would find out eventually, better now than later I guess.

"Roxy, I'm really sorry. I just.." I began, but he put a finger to my lips.

"Save your breath. Or don't. I don't care. I thought you loved me, Sora! We're brothers! Why did you have to go and tell everyone? What made you do it, huh? Tell me!" he yelled bitterly. I frowned. What did make me do it?

"Well, I've always been jealous of you. I figured that..being gay..was the only thing about you that wasn't..well..perfect." I muttered, avoiding eye contact with him. He looked ready to blow a gasket, his face light up in his phone light.

"Do you honestly think that my life is perfect? I HAVE TO HIDE THE FACT THAT I'M FREAKING GAY SO THAT MY LIFE WON'T BE RUINED! Imagine being so in love and you have to hide it! Just picture it, Sora! My life isn't so great!" he exclaimed. By this point angry tears were streaming out of his eyes, and sad tears were flowing out of mine.

I felt like I could punch a wall. Roxas could do everything! That's what brought me to do this whole thing in the first place!

"You're perfect! You're dating the most popular girl in school! You're on the football team, you're in every AP class, and there is no one who hates you! What about me, huh? Mum and Dad think I'm a failure! I can't do anything right! Poor little Sora will never match up to his god of a twin brother!" I yelled bitterly, my nails digging into my palms. He looked up, gapping at me. I had finally expressed what I really felt, and man, did it feel good.

I released his grip from my shirt and ripped open the door. There was a crowd of people standing around it, including Demyx, Namine, Riku, Kairi, and more of Roxas's friends. I gave all of his friends glares and stormed off in the opposite direction.

My heart pounded with every step I took down the stairs. I could hear Riku yelling at me to stop, but I was so far past mad that I couldn't even fathom what he was saying.

Let Roxas be bullied! I don't care!

**A/N: Holy shiznit, that was intense. I put the closet thing in there because my mind is strange like that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6:Conflict

**A/N: I really don't have that much to say, so yeah. Well, thanks for over 400 views and 8 reviews! Wow, I honestly never expected to get that many! Anyway, this chapter is pretty filler-ish, but what can you do? Enjoy!**

**Warning-Just some slight harsh language. **

** Disclaimer: Owning Kingdom Hearts? Ain't nobody got time for that!**

xxxxxxxxx

Confict

xxxxxxxxx

I reached the second floor, still walking briskly. The nerve of Roxas, trying to say that his life was bad. I shook my head and glanced at the clock. It was 12:59, one minute until the bell rang. Next I had Biology II, I inwardly groaned.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, nearly making me crap my pants. I yanked it out and slid the lock. It was Riku.

'_Come to Parking Lot A at 3 o'clock sharp' _I frowned. Why did he want to meet me after school? And why Parking Lot A? That was a student-free zone, only teachers could park there. Ah, whatever, it wouldn't hurt to see what he wanted, right?

The bell rang, the halls started filling with people, I ran to my locker, trying to avoid as many glances as possible. I didn't know if people knew it was me who spread Roxas's rumor, and I wasn't willing to find out. I slid into a group of people, hearing the word Roxas whispered under breath. I scowled. Rumors around here spread like the Chicken-Pox. I wrapped the corner and opened my locker, which just happened to be near Roxas's. He wasn't there, which made me kind of worried. Then I realized that I was supposed to be mad at him, and I pushed my worriment out my head. I grabbed my books and set off in the direction of my class.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

Now listen, my Biology II teacher was freaking insane. He was a tall man, with long white hair and he always wore a lab coat, always. I don't think he ever took it off, which was probably why he reeked so badly. He also had these big, bulging blue eyes. He wasn't exactly very nice either. Whenever students didn't answer right, he called them dimwits. I really didn't like him either, not as much as I hated Khumuki-San, but he still wasn't my favorite.

In this class, I sat between Naminè and Demyx. The two people who I wanted to avoid most right now. Naminè looked especially unpleasant. Her face was slightly red and she looked absolutely pissed. She keep glancing at Roxas's seat, apparently thinking that he was just going to poof into it. Demyx, on the other hand, looked absolutely hysterical. His face was contorted in a grin and he seemed to completely ignore Roxas's seat. I was sure that he wasn't at all worried where Roxas was. Something told me that Demyx only hung out with my brother for the popularity.

Suddenly, Sukiyaki-San appeared into the classroom. He shared long looks with each of the students and then strode to his desk. He began to call names for attendance, which was kind of stupid. I mean, what were we, three?

Finally, he got to Kimazi, Roxas and there was no response.

"Hmph," he said, loud enough for us to hear, "It's not hard to believe that he wouldn't show his face after he was called gay. I'm quite sorry to hear that actually. He was my favorite student.." The class sniggered and I scowled. What was so wrong with Roxas being gay? What did that change? Before I could shut my big mouth, I blurted out, "Why does that change the fact that he's your favorite student? Just because he's gay doesn't mean that you can't treat him the same!" I couldn't believe I was defending him, after all I just yelled at him about. I felt guilty though. Roxas was going to be treated like this for the rest of his life, and it was _all my fault._

Sukiyaki smiled bitterly, "Because, my dear Sora-Senpai, it is not right for someone to be gay. I mean, men and women were created for a reason, right?" I scowled deeply. Why did that change a thing? Roxas was who he was, and it _wasn't_ his teacher's problem. I was determined to fight back once again.

"Why do you want to do? Slap the gay out of him? He is who is he, and you can't change that!" I yelled. I was sick of this. I just wanted to rewind the day and undo what I did.

"Well, Sora, you can actually convert back to heterosexuality. People have done it before. Maybe you should tell your twin that." He chuckled. Naminè turned a deep red as me and my teacher argued about her boyfriend's sexuality. Demyx, however, was turning deep red from laughter.

"Now if you excuse me, Senpai, let us get this class started," said Sukiyaki-San. I urged myself to shut up and opened my book.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.

The rest of the day went on a lot like that. Teachers indirectly hinting at their newfound hatred for Roxas, while I tried to sit there and keep my dumb mouth closed. I was given a pretty fair amount of homework by my last three teachers and I probably would have had more if I attended my first six classes.

It was nearly three and I stood waiting at Parking Lot A. Riku wasn't here yet which was weird. I looked around. The lot was practically empty except for a few leftover stragglers.

I slung my backpack over my other shoulder, tapping my foot. Where was he?

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. I let loose a yelp of fright and spun around. Riku was standing there.

"Riku, why are we here?" I asked. Riku frowned slightly.

"Don't be stupid. I know that you went on the intercom today and told everybody. That was really stupid, dude. Why did you do it?" he asked bitterly. Great. Now Riku was mad at me too! This secret was not only ruining Roxas's life, but mine too.

"You don't know what I've been through. He's always better at me, always! You don't know the half of it, Riku. I was so pushed to do it! I had to!" I exclaimed. He placed his hand on my shoulder again. He just looked at me for a second.

"Listen, I knew you've had to rough, but that wasn't cool. You can't just go and blurt out Roxas's biggest secret to everyone. Don't you ever think about what you do before you do it?" he said coolly. I felt like I could hit him. He didn't know. He didn't know Roxas like I did. Emotions were conflicting inside me. One side wanted to say that I did what I did for a reason, while the other side says that I was just being an ass about the whole thing. Riku was siding with the latter.

"It's none of your business, Riku. Just stay out of it, okay? Can you do that for me?" I asked angrily. I stormed away, leaving him staring behind me. I didn't know where I was going, or how I was going to get home, but I just wanted to get the hell away from him!

**A/N: Oh shiznit. The story is heating up! The next chapter will have very, VERY slight Axel x Sora. When I say very, I mean very! No kissing, hugging, or anything like that! Just something Axel does..Anyway, sorry for the filler-ness of this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite, follow, etc., it really helps me out!**


	7. Chapter 7:Intrusion

**A/N: Well, I had a killer headache early, which is why this chapter came out a wee bit later than usual. It was also brought to my attention that the teachers probably wouldn't hate Roxas if he was gay. I have my reasons. That is all.**

**Warning-Axel being awkward, Sora being conflicted, etc.**

**Disclaimer- *insert 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts' joke here***

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Intrusion**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Halfway through the parking lot, it really hit me that I couldn't get home. I stopped and turned. Riku was gone. Great. Roxas must have left by now, not like I wanted face him. Neither of us could drive yet, so Roxas usual gets a ride home from either Demyx or Naminè, who both could drive, and I usually rode home with Riku, who also could drive. I sighed and checked my pockets for bus fare. I had no munny. Both of my parents were at work.

I gazed into the setting sun. The sun was always setting here. That's the way it's always been, hence the name Twilight Town. It got a little bit annoying, never seeing the sun or moon fully risen, but I didn't really mind it much.

I began to walk. It was only about a mile and a half, nothing too bad. I could walk to school everyday, but my mom insisted on taking Roxas and I, or just Roxas rather, I just tagged along. I guess a walk home would be good. I just wanted time to think.

So Roxas was mad at me, Riku thought I was a jerk, when Riku told Kairi, she'd be mad at me too. The teachers were mad at Roxas because he was gay, the students are mean to Roxas because he was gay, which would probably shun him from his popularity. I was so confused. Half of me said that this whole thing wasn't my problem and that I should just let Roxas deal with it; the other half of me told me that it was completely my fault and I should be held responsible.

Suddenly, I tripped. I didn't know what it was, but all of a sudden my face just flew towards the ground.

"Shit," I cursed. Nothing on my face felt hurt, but my ankle felt awkward. I flipped over and looked it at. It looked normal, but it hurt like hell. It must've been twisted, but I didn't really care. It was karma, I guess. I picked up what I tripped over. It was a small, velvet, purple box, with hinges on the side. It looked like a ring box. The weird thing was, I had one just like it. I opened it.

My heart began to beat loudly. It was Roxas's necklace. The very same necklace that I'd bought for him on our thirteenth birthday. I had one just like it, except mine was crown shaped and his was sort of shaped like a ninja-star. Roxas never took his off. For the past three years, he'd always worn it proudly around his neck, as I had worn mine. Hot tears began to stream down my face. If Roxas was mad enough to take this off, that means that he would be holding this grudge for a long time.

I felt my own necklace burning hot against my chest. I yanked it out of my shirt and held it tight. _Please, just let him forgive me…_

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

I ran the whole way home, those warm tears still flowing from my eyes. When I finally reached home, I yanked out my key and shoved it in the door, panting. I stumbled in pulled up my pant leg. My ankle had turned a weird purple-y color, but I had other things of my mind right now. I still had the purple box clenched firmly in my hand.

"Hellllooooooo? Is anyone home?" I called. No response. Sighing, I began to make my way upstairs. I knocked on Roxas's door, and still nothing. Could he really not be home yet? I shrugged. He was probably ignoring me.

Suddenly, I heard a sound I never expected to. Someone was singing. Someone was singing in Roxas's bathroom, and it sure as hell wasn't Roxas. Roxas wasn't home and neither was anyone else. Who was this?

I entered Roxas's room slowly. I peeked my head in and looked around. Everything seemed pretty normal. The bed was messily made, but other than that the room was pretty neat. Roxas had always been the neater one out of the both of us. Seeing this room brought me back. I really never went in Roxas's room much anymore, there wasn't any need to. I remembered being in here when I was six, playing with our toys, being silly. We were best friends. What happened? I walked into the room and crept over to the bathroom. There was definitely someone in there, but whom?

"When you walk away, you don't hear me sayyyy 'Pleaseeeee, oh baaaaaaby, don't GO!' Simple and Clean is the WAY that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it gooooooooo!" a voice sang. Okay, that definitely wasn't Roxas.

"Hold mee! What ever lies beyond this morninggggggggg is a little later onn!" the mystery man sang again. At this point my mind was wandering aimlessly. Why was there some random guy singing in my brother's bathroom?

Sick of the suspense, I ripped the door open.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled. It was Axel. It was Axel with a towel wrapped around his lower half, shaving in my brother's bathroom.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly. As if it was some everyday thing for your boyfriend's brother to walk in on you half naked.

"Why..are you..in my house?" I asked, looking up. I was trying to look intimidating, but it failed considering Axel was some seven inches taller than me.

"OH! Roxas wasn't home, so I came up here! You don't have any idea were he is, do you?" Axel asked, a puzzled expression on his face. So Axel didn't know where he was either. Axel also couldn't know about everyone knowing about his relationship.

I shrugged. "Wait a second," I said, "you listen to _J-Pop_?" I asked incredulously. He smirked lightly and turned to me, putting his razor down.

"What's it to you, little guy?" he asked, bending over. I rolled my eyes. As weird as this was, this was probably the best conversation I'd had all day. Axel listens to J-Pop?

"It's just..nevermind.." I held back a snicker. He didn't notice, and turned back to the mirror.

"So I heard what happened between you and Roxy. He seemed mad or something, I dunno. I wouldn't be. I mean this whole gay thing involves pride, right? I just hope you guys get over this little quarrel real quick. I hate seeing family fight, y'know?" he asked, grinning. I grinned back. This was my brother liked Axel. He was this really laid-back guy. But he did speak the truth. Roxas didn't seem very proud of being with his boyfriend now, which was weird..

"I gotta go. Homework and shit.." I explained, my enthusiasm wearing away slightly.

"Aww…are you sure you don't want to hear me sing more?" he asked. I grinned again.

"I'm good, thanks."

**A/N: I just had to add that last part. The credit for the last part of this chapter goes to my bestest nobody forever, Roxy. Anyway, review, favorite, etc.! Unless you don't want to..then I would just be sad. P.S. I can finally spell Naminè right. W-w-woot.**


	8. Chapter 8:Shunned

**A/N:** **This chapter is a bit longer than usual, and a wee bit sad, so hold onto your hats!**

**Warning-There is a LOT of yelling, and a bit of a shirtless Sora, because I can make these characters do whatever I want. **

**Disclaimer: (Let's get back to basics, shall we?) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with ****_Square Enix_****/****_Square Soft_****.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shunned

xxxxxxxxxxx

Today had possibly been the longest day of my life. The only thing I really wanted was to lie down and go to sleep forever. Unfortunately, that wasn't how it worked.

After talking to Axel, I messily scribbled down my Science homework. I tried my very hardest to not get distracted by my absolutely i_nfatuating_ lamp by taking another pill for my ADHD. The thing about ADHD, was that I not only got really distracted by something stupid, like my lamp, but I was always extremely hyper. My foot tapped constantly in class, I couldn't control my thoughts very well, so my mind always wondered to something stupid like Muenster Cheese.

After I finished poorly writing something about the _Periodic Table of Elements_, I took a shower. The thing that sucked was that I was the only one who didn't have a bathroom connected to their room. I had to walk ten feet to the bathroom in the hall. At least I don't have to share a bathroom with anyone, especially Roxas, who took about seven million years to do his hair in the morning.

My shower was short, considering I just stood there, occasionally scrubbing my head with 'shampoo' that was probably really bath soap, then scrubbing myself with 'bath soap' that was probably shampoo. My mom actually got so annoyed that I did this that she put shampoo in the soap bottle and soap in the shampoo bottle. For a while it worked, and then I just gave up and picked whichever was closest to me.

By then, it was nearly nine, and I had nothing to do, so I just went to bed. And now I was just lying in my bed. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Was Roxas home yet? Yeah, he probably was. My parents didn't like Roxas home after them. They thought that a brilliant young mind like his could be easily taken over by peer pressure, people making him do drugs, and such. For me, if I got home any time before Roxas, I was okay.

Was Axel still here? Probably not. There's a good chance he got worried and left before six, which was when my parents got home. Considering my parents thought of Axel as Roxas's friend, he wouldn't stay later than six, to not let any suspicions creep in.

I knew my parents were still up, they always were at this time. I didn't surprise me that they didn't come up and ask me for dinner. I didn't want dinner. I wasn't anorexic or anything, I just felt like I didn't deserve a real dinner. I glanced at the clock again, it was 9:30 and I could already tell that this was going to be a near sleepless night. I got up and stalked over to my desk and yanked open one of the drawers. I pulled out my drawing supplies, charcoal, mechanical pencils, canvases, et cetera. I also reached into the back and yanked out a Snicker's Bar. There was no use in starving myself, right? Taking a bite of my candy bar, I went to work. I really had no idea what I was drawing, all I knew was that I needed to draw it, I could feel it. Yes, that sounds pretty corny, but all of my fellow artists out there know what I mean.

My conscious drifted somewhere else, while my hand worked vigorously. After what seemed like a five minutes, I finished. My eyelids began to droop, my body was telling me I had to sleep, but my head was telling me that I had to look at what I had drawn. It was Roxas. He looked off the canvas smiling at me. His hair was normal, he wore his typical V-neck tee shirt, and his necklace was gleaming proudly around his neck.

_He looks..so happy..,_ I thought, drifting off to sleep.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

"SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT DO ANYMORE!"

I raised my head quickly, wiping the Snicker's off my face. My parents were yelling at someone, and someone was yelling back. Was the third voice who I thought it was? No. It couldn't be..

I raced down the stairs two at a time and snuck into the kitchen. Sure enough, Roxas was standing in the doorway with the door still opened. He wore a scowl on his face, his backpack still swung over his shoulder. He glanced at me with a surprised look on his face that turned back to a scowl after about five seconds.

"Um, Mom?" I asked. She looked at me for a couple seconds, scanning me up and down, then she turned back Roxas. I looked down at myself. I was wearing Looney Tunes pajama bottoms, with the coyote and the roadrunner all over them. But that's all I was wearing. I was standing in the middle of my kitchen, shirtless, and wearing Looney Tunes pajamas. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest. Wow, this was embarrassing. I really didn't have anything to be embarrassed about though. I mean sure, I wasn't as physically fit as Riku, but neither was anybody else. Still aware of my situation, I snuck into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I half of my face was covered in charcoal and pieces of Snicker's where the other half was perfectly fine. I scrubbed the mess off and strolled back into the kitchen.

"Roxas Kimazi. You will go straight upstairs without another word!" my father commanded. He was a tall man, with a slight mustache, and a skinny face. His hair was brownish blonde, like mine, and his posture was stiff, unlike mine.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is. So what I was out late. Who cares?" Roxas asked coolly, setting my parents faces on fire with rage.

"WHO CARES?! WE CARE, ROXAS-CHAN. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN OUT DOING DRUGS OR SOMETHING!" My dad roared.

Roxas sniggered and looked him dead in the eyes. He lifted up both of his shirt sleeves, showing that he hadn't injected anything, "Do I like high to you?" he asked, smirking.

"For all we know, you could've smoked something a while ago, and waited to recover!" my mom squeaked. She looked scared out of her mind, her hair bun wiggling up and down every time she moved.

"Fine. You want to know where I was? I was over Axel's house. Happy?" he asked, still smirking.

"Why were you over there at such an extreme time of night?" my father asked, a little bit more quietly.

"Why don't you ask Sora? He's already told everyone else." Roxas muttered. He looked down at his feet, the smile fading from his face. Both of my parents looked at me. My dad looked as if he just realized I was there, examining me up and down. I flushed pink and crossed my hands over my chest again. I felt a little bit hurt, to tell you the truth. What Axel said popped into my head,_ I mean this whole gay thing involves pride, right? _Roxas would be stripped of his popularity and shunned, yes, but as long as he knew that deep down he loved Axel, he'd be okay, right?

"Hmph, it's pretty easy explain actually. Why don't you do it yourself?" I asked viciously. I leaned back and tapped my foot, "Well, go on." I gestured him on. My parents watched us both like a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth.

"Fine," he said solemnly, "Sora went on the intercom today and told everyone that I was gay." He looked up, as did I. Shock filled my parent's faces. My dad looked at my mom, while my mom looked at the floor.

"It's not true, though, is it?" my mother asked, looking up at Roxas. Roxas sighed heavily.

"It's true. Axel is my.._boyfriend_." admitted Roxas, shuffling his feet. My mom literally looked like she was going to drop dead. Her face was gaunt white, her hands were folded neatly at her chest. My dad looked right a Roxas. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed, angry, upset, or all three. An overwhelming sense of sadness filled the kitchen. _I mean this whole gay thing involves pride, right? _

"Roxas," I near whispered, "You will be shunned by every one who you thought liked you, and if that matters more than your love for Axel, then I pity him. Love is about actually _loving_ the person you're with, or is this just for popularity? I admit that I am truly sorry about what I did, but if I were you, I'd be proud to be gay. I met Axel today, he was in your room waiting for you to get home. He said that being gay takes pride. You will be shunned, but who cares when you really love him?" I took a deep breath and looked at him. Silent sobs crept through him. Tears crept down from his eyes. My parents looked at me like I had five heads, probably because they'd never heard me talk this before.

Roxas stifled a sob, "I'm s-sorry." He said, running upstairs.

**A/N: This chapter may have been boring at some parts, and I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, this story has just about reached the climax, and the falling action will happen between the next 2 to 4 chapters. Altogether, this fanfiction should only be about 12 chapters. Pretty short, but that's okay. So, review, favorite, et cetera! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9:Cutting

**A/N: Before you say anything, I know that this fan-fiction has been steadily going downhill. I am **_**extremely**_** sorry about that, but I guarantee that this chapter will not be a disappointment! The last couple chapters were written in a rush, so that's why. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning- The usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated/endorsed by Square Enix/Square Soft.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cutting**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

My parents exchanged worried glances. I looked down at the floor, ashamed. If Roxas had told them so easily now, why couldn't he tell them before? What had Axel talked to him about?

"Sora-Chan, go back to bed," my dad said solemnly. His eyes didn't meet mine, and I could tell why.

"Dad, I'm so-" I began, but I stopped when he waved his hand, shooing me up the stairs. I obviously wasn't going to go to bed, though. I had too many thoughts swirling within my mind. The first thing I was going to do was see Roxas. Even if he didn't let me in, I would barge through his door. I had to talk to him, whether he wanted me to or not.

I tiptoed up to his door and groped for the handle. It was locked. Sighing, I turned around. I could hear my parent's whispering voices drifting upstairs. No doubt they were talking about Roxas.

I turned back to the door and knocked softly. No response. There was no way in hell Roxas was going to open the door for me.

"Roxas-Chan, please let me in," I whispered, placing my ear against the door. I could hear him sniffling quietly from the inside.

This whole thing was way too much for us to handle, and it was my fault. I should just die, maybe that'd make Roxas happy. Without me, everything will be better for him. Everyone would eventually forget, Roxas would forget about me and stay happy with Axel. Everyone would be better off.

I quickly shook my head. No, no, no! My overly optimistic mind was quickly turning pessimistic. I hated pessimists. I wasn't turning into one, was I?

A knock turned my head back to the door. I didn't sound like a knock on the door, more like a knock on the floor. I jiggled the handle again, "Roxas," I said a little louder, "_Please_!" A knock came again, this time louder. What was he trying to do?

Suddenly, it hit me. When Roxas and I were really young, maybe five or six, we would sneak into each other's rooms late at night. By late I mean about ten o'clock. I would come to his door, and knock three times. Roxas would return my knocks by either one soft knock meaning 'You can't come in,' one loud knock meaning 'Come in,' two knocks (either loud or soft) meaning 'Hold on a couple minutes' and three knocks meaning 'Parents in room.'

Roxas knocked loudly so that meant I could come in. I smiled and knocked on the door two times, then ran back to my room. I flicked the infatuating lamp on and grabbed the purple velvet ring box. I ran back to his room and opened the door, which was now unlocked.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

The smile melted off my face. Roxas was lying on his bed, face down. His right hand dangled off the bed, while his left hand was tucked under his pillow. He looked downright dead. His breathing was extremely slow and heavy. I shut the door behind me a little too loudly.

"R-Roxas?" I whispered, walking over to him. I shook his shoulder, only to get a little moan in reply. His right hand shook a little bit. I glanced down at it. Blood slowly dripped off. I gasped loudly, covering my mouth with my hand. I flipped his hand over.

Little cuts grazed his wrist, but as little as they were, they were deep. I clutched the little ring box tighter in my shaking hand. My other hand was clenched around his bloodied right arm. Tears beaded in my eyes, little tears that slowly fogged up my vision.

I was crying, really crying. I hugged Roxas's limp arm close to me. My bare chest was soon wet with blood, but I didn't care.

I _was the one who did this to him!_ Me! This was my fault! I should be the one with the little cuts littering my arm. I should be the one feeling this pain. I should be the one lying facedown on the bed, bleeding profusely_. Roxas, I would give anything to be in your place._

I stood up, my face still wet. I backed away from my brother. I quickly ran to my parent's bedroom. I honestly didn't care if they were back here or not, I just need bandages. I dashed into their bathroom and grabbed the biggest gauze I could find.

I ran back to Roxas room and wrapped the huge gauze around his arm. I was so frantic, that the thought just occurred to me to go get my parents and tell them. I was about to get up and leave, but a muffled voice erupted from my bleeding brother.

"Sora. Don't leave," he croaked out. He lifted his head from the pillow. He looked a little pale, but other than that, the only part of his body that looked injured was his right wrist. I turned back around and shut the door.

"Roxas," I whispered, tears still shining on my face, "why did you do this to yourself?" I shuffled back towards him and sat on the bed.

"Oh, Sora, don't be modest. It's just some little cuts, don't worry about it," he muttered, looking down at his wrist, "I'm fine."

I scowled, looking down at the floor. I _wasn't_ overreacting. This was bigger than he thought. He would have those little scars for the rest of his life. I felt like it was me who cut him, not him that cut himself.

"It's not fine! I did this to you!" I yelled, not caring if my parents heard me or not. Roxas didn't get it! And why the hell was he so forgiving all of a sudden? Roxas smiled slightly and sat up with ease. Wow, maybe I was overreacting a little bit. I did have a tendency to do that.

"I'm fine, you big goof. Now go back to bed," he ordered. I still wasn't smiling though. He didn't understand.

"Listen, you don't get it. You just_ cut_ yourself. You had to have a reason to do that. Why? Was it me who did this to you? Am I the reason you're unhappy? Never mind. Don't answer that. Of course it was me. I mean this whole thing is my fault anyway.." I said. Roxas looked down, the smile fading from his face.

"It wasn't you, Sora-Chan" he said firmly. I made a face. It wasn't me? Then who was it? "Did you wonder at all why I was at Axel's so late?" I shook my head. That thought never occurred to me, actually. I was so worried about getting Roxas safe without anyone knowing that I hadn't thought about it.

"Axel called me around six, and asked why I wasn't home. I just told him that I didn't want to face you, which was partially true, but I also didn't want to face _him_. I was afraid that he would call me a wimp. He told me to go to his house, so I finally gathered all of my courage and did it. We talked for a long time. He acted like a therapist, kind of. He told me that I should forgive you. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was too set on the fact that I thought I was right. I was a fool. You shouldn't apologize to me, I should apologize to you. Sora-Chan, can you please forgive me?" I sat there, stunned. Roxas was asking for my forgiveness, but why?

"You shouldn't be asking for my forgiveness. This should be the other way around. You didn't do anything to me, did you? I mean, I would've yelled at you if you blew my biggest secret around the school," I said solemnly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry for being weak," he declared firmly. I smiled. Roxas, one of the most stubborn people I knew (his only flaw), was apologizing to me.

He stuck his hand out towards me, offering for me to shake it. I smiled wider and looked up at him. I stuck out my hand with the ring box and placed the box in his outstretched hand.

"Brothers?" I asked.

"Brothers," he confirmed.

**A/N: Yay for happy chapter endings! Don't worry, the story will continue! JWRUA is my biggest story yet, and I'm not ready for the end yet, and hopefully neither are you. There will be at least three more chapters, crammed full of juicy secrets and AkuRoku! Anyway, please review, favorite, etc.! Thanks for reading.**

** P.S: Future doctors, please don't lecture me on Roxas's cut wounds. And yes, I know that I don't state what Roxas cut himself with and that's the way it's supposed to be, so shh.**


	10. Chapter 10:Friendship

**A/N: Well, I finally hit 1,000 views on this fan-fiction :D. I find that really awesome! Thanks! Things begin to die down in this chapter, but I promise things will heat up again really soon. There is more Sora/Axel interaction in this chapter, and a bit of another ship, but pleasedon'tkillme. *dramatic sigh*. The majority of you will HATE this ship, but too bad. Enjoy!**

**Warning-I got nothing.**

**Disclaimer-Maybe if I owned Kingdom Hearts, there'd be THIRD GAME BY NOW.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Friendship

xxxxxxxxxxx

That single Monday was probably the longest, most terrible day of my whole life. It felt like more of a week than just a day. On the contrary, the rest of the week went pretty well, actually.

Roxas wore a _Nike _wristband around his right wrist to hide his cuts, and surprisingly, no one took notice to his new trend. There were still people who muttered in the halls when he passed, and sometimes Demyx called out to him and said some things I'm not going to repeat, but Roxas just ignored them. I really didn't see him and Naminè together, meaning that they probably broke up, and that was good for him.

Roxas also ditched his old friends and was now hanging out with this girl named Xion. Xion was a short girl, with choppy black hair that barely passed her ears. Most of the time, she dressed like Axel, in band tee shirts and jeans, that were usually black. She seemed really sweet when Roxas told me about her. It turns out that she was bisexual and was having a hard time with her family. Roxas sort of took her under his wing, and now they hardly went anywhere without each other.

Things were easier for me now too. That huge, three ton weight sitting on my chest yesterday was now gone. Not to mention the fact that Riku had forgiven me almost as fast as he got mad in the first place. He told me that he overreacted and was sorry, so being the person that I was, I forgave him. Not to mention that Riku didn't tell Kairi that I was me who spread the whole rumor in the first place, thank God.

My parents weren't treating Roxas the same as before, but he didn't seem like he minded. They didn't act like he was some prodigy child like they did, but instead they treated him the same as me, which was also good for me.

Roxas quit the football team, which Demyx said they were going to kick him off of anyway. It was actually Xion's idea; she told Roxas that there was no use of him being on there if he didn't actually like to play it (which he didn't.)

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

That Friday after school, Riku, Kairi, and I decided to stop by the local convenience store, than hang out at Kairi's house for a bit. The store was only about a couple minutes from the school, so we usually spent most of our Fridays there.

They wanted to talk about Roxas, but I rushed them off it, told them it was too touchy to talk about it. Kairi nodded and changed the subject, but Riku gave me a weird look. The strange thing was, Riku could usually tell when I was hiding something. Sighing, I put a finger in front of Kairi to shush her. I told them the whole story of how Roxas got home late last night and the whole cutting situation.

"He..cut himself? W-with what?" asked Kairi, looking at the ground. I shrugged. What did he do it with? I never checked.

"And where did he get it? I mean, it's not like he would have a knife in his room or anything, right?" Riku inquired. I gulped.

"Well, he might of…When we were fourteen, Roxas was complaining that the world was 'a dangerous place' yadda, yadda, yadda, so I bought him a pocket knife. Shit," I explained, cursing. Kairi let out a yelp.

"Now, Sora! Don't get blaming yourself for this thing! It wasn't your fault!" she exclaimed. Riku snorted. I gave him a death stare. It still was my fault, but now it was DOUBLEY my fault, just what I needed.

"And who's that girl Roxy's been hanging out with? She's pretty cute, huh?" Kairi said, ushering us to admit that one of us liked her.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. Nice taste in bands too," muttered Riku, grinning. I fake gasped and looked at him.

"Riku likes a _girl?_ My wittle boy is growing up!" I joked. Kairi laughed and I could swear I saw Riku's face go a little red.

We rounded the corner and walked into the store. IT smelled like alcohol and candy, the sweet smell of the weekend.

I nearly ran over to the candy and grabbed some Snicker's bars. Kairi laughed.

"Don't you ever want to eat other candy?" she asked.

I shrugged and said, "Hey, when you got Snickers, you don't need anything else!" I yanked a five dollar bill from my pocket and walked up the cashier.

"Hey, Sora!" a familiar voice said. Inwardly face-palming, I turned. Axel was standing there, with an apron wrapped around his waist. He had a little button on this chest that said "Hello! My name is AXEL." I gasped.

"You..work here?" I asked. He scratched his head, ruffling his already messy red hair even more.

"Yeah, sadly. I gotta hold down a job while in college, y'know?" he said, leaning over the counter. Kairi came up next to me and looked at Axel strangely.

"You know him?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah. This is Roxas's boyfriend," I said calmly. Kairi let loose a little "oh" and then walked away.

"Who's she?" Axel asked, "Your girlfriend?" I shushed him really fast and looked over my shoulder. Kairi was talking to Riku, which meant she hadn't heard me, thank God.

Axel got the message and changed the subject.

"So how's my Roxy? You taking good care of him for me? I hope he isn't still mad at me after Monday…" Axel asked, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Yeah, he's better. He seems to be taking all this shit good, surprisingly. He ignores most of it. It sucks that all his friends ditched him, but he has a new friend. A girl named Xion, she's a sophomore. She's bi, so Roxas sort of took her under his wing." I explained. When I said girl, I expected Axel to get a jealous look on his face, but he didn't. Man, he must really trust my brother. "Oh!" I continued, "What'd you say to him anyway?"

Axel shrugged, "I just told him that he can't be mad forever, that he'd have to let it go eventually. He wasn't really convinced so I told him I'd ignore him until he made up with you. It was sort of a joke, really, but Roxyboo sort of took it the wrong way…"

Horrified, I looked at him. He'd ignore Roxas? But Axel is the only thing Roxas ever loved. Even if it was a joke, it was pretty cruel. He interrupted my thoughts, "I mean, you did it for a reason, right? You were jealous of him. I saw the way you looked at him when you two are together. Your eyes are just filled with envy, little bro."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. Hmph. Looks like I'm apologizing for that later.

"Jealousy will rule as all.." he said solemnly. I gave him a weird look.

"My Ma used to say that. Mind you, I was really jealous of everyone as a kid, and she told me that jealousy was the worst emotion. She said that when she was younger, she was jealous of her best friend, Yuna. Apparently, Yuna could sing really well, and she was really popular. One day, when Yuna got her big break as a singer, my Mum yelled at her, told her that she didn't deserve the fame, and they never spoke again. After that day, my Mum regretted those words, and always told me "You can't let jealousy rule you, Ax. You gotta take control over it." Of course I should've listened. Haven't got anyone to say that to me anymore. Mum's been dead ten years. But anyway, sorry for the whole story there." he said, his grin slightly fading.

"Jealous will rule us all.." I muttered to myself.

**A/N: Wow, I actually like the way this chapter came out! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviewing is much appreciated! Even if you have done it before, please tell me what you liked/disliked. Thanks guys. ~Kat~ **


	11. Chapter 11:Roxas

**A/N: Before you complain, might I just say that this chapter is from a different point of view. It seriously needed to be for this chapter, so sorry, I guess. **

**Warning- A heavy T-rating for this chapter. Seriously, though, if you don't like AkuRoku, skim through this chapter. It's **_**VERY**_** important though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Enix/Square Soft.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Roxas**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Everything was going perfectly. Axel, Xion, and I hung out everyday; we knew each other in and out. Axel was surprising warm towards her, she was like a younger sister to him. Some taunts still reached me at school, but most of the time, I just ignored them. Everyday, I found it easier to. Axel said it would get better, and it did. My parents didn't treat me as well, but I was fine with that. All the attention bugged me sometimes anyways.

Today was the day before Christmas, Christmas Eve. Every year my parents went to a party hosted by one of their friends from high school. Sora and I had this sort of "tradition" to wrap up in blankets and watch a movie. We alternated turns to pick the movie every year, and this year it was my turn. Of course, I had to pick a movie that he would be content with, the stubborn little kid. I, or should I say we, picked Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, a movie that I loved and Sora was okay with. Sora was never really one for confusing plotlines.

I sat on the couch, the left side. Mostly because Sora was _extremely_ picky on which side of the sectional he sat on. He complained that the right side was squishier than the left, but I couldn't tell the difference. Sometimes, I swear he's messed up in the head.

About halfway into the movie,(when Dumbledore and Harry see where Tom Riddle grew up) the doorbell rang. Sora gave me this 'Get the door because I'm not doing it' look. I sighed the ripped the blankets off of me, walked over and slapped him in the arm.

"Dude, just get the door, will ya?" he asked through a yawn.

"You suck," I said. He nodded and shooed me away. Strutting up to the door, I yanked my phone out of my pocket, it was 10:05. Who's here at this time? I glanced through the distorted glass around the front door. Familiar spiky red hair greeted me. Why was he here now?

I opened the door and looked up at him. Instead of meeting my eyes, he ran right upstairs without saying anything to me. He stumbled onto the landing, and I heard a door close.

"Um..?" I muttered.

"Who was that?" Sora yelled from the living room.

"It was Axel. I'll-I'll be upstairs, I guess," I murmured. Sora snickered.

"Yeah, okay. Well just don't get carried away up there! I wouldn't want my Roxy-Chan to lose his innocence too fast!" he yelled in a singsong voice. I felt my face grow hot but I just yelled back, "Shut up, Sora-Chan."

I trudged upstairs and yanked open my door, sure that Axel was in there. Sure enough, he was. He was sitting on the bed, facing the opposite direction as I. I reached for the light switch, but Axel turned around quickly.

"Hi, Roxy," he said. He sounded a little...off; like he couldn't formulate his words correctly. He leapt off the bed and strutted up to me.

"Do you love me, Roxas?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows. What was wrong with him?

"Of course I love you, Axel-Kun." I said tentatively. He walked a little closer and put his arm on my shoulder. He face was really close to mine. Was that….vodka on his breath?

"Axel, you're drunk. I'm gonna bring you home, okay?" I said as calmly as I could muster. He shook his head, and pushed me up against the wall.

"Show me," he burped, "that you love me." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. It wasn't chaste, either. He literally stuck his whole tongue in my mouth and pressed hard. I squirmed as much as I could, but to no avail. He easily overpowered me strength wise. He pushed his stomach into me, so we were pressed up against each other. He ran his hands through my hair, messing up the gelled locks of blonde hair.

My mouth hung open limply. There was nothing I could do. Axel and my relationship was very….well, unlike this. Sure we kissed, but nothing like this. I hated the fact that I was actually enjoying this. Shut up Roxas, you're just love drunk.

He pulled away from me, turned, and pushed me onto the bed, straight over the railing. He ripped his shirt off and leaned over me, planting kisses on my neck. He groped blindly for my shirt, then tore it over my head. I glanced down at his face, resisting as hard as I could. He wouldn't let me go, no matter how much I tried. The purple tattoos around his eyes shone out bright through the dark room. Goodness, I hoped I never got this drunk.

He traced his finger around my lips, while licking his own. Axel slowly leaned in to kiss me again.

Suddenly, a white flash rang through my room. I jerked my head up so fast, that the redhead above me didn't have time to react. We bumped heads so hard, he feel off of me, hit the shelf across from my bed, and slumped to the floor.

My eyes were watering like mad, and my mouth felt numb. What was the flash? My mind couldn't sort through my thoughts right.

I yanked Axel up from the ground and put his arm around my shoulder, balancing his weight on me. Damn, he was heavy! I half dragged him across the room and out the door.

"Sora-Chan, I need your help!" I yelled down the stairs. My voice didn't sound right, it sounded….scared. I heard Sora let out a loud moan, and soon he was slumping into the kitchen.

"You're missing the best part! Harry and what's-his-face found a-! Woah, what did you do to him, Roxas?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He got tired. Just help me getting down the stairs!" I said. Sora leapt up the stairs two at a time and grabbed hold of Axel's arm. After about five minutes, we finally

got him down the stairs.

"Remember," Sora said, breathing heavy, "To-tell-Axel-to-go-on-a-DIET."

"We still have to get him home, remember?" I asked. Sora collapsed on the floor next to Axel. I kicked him in the side, "Get up! It's late and we have to go!"

.!.!.!.!.!.!.

One hour and a couple arguments later, we got Axel home via my Mom's car and my new Driver's Permit. Sora had failed to get his, which didn't really surprise me, considering he asked the instructor if they could stop for Wendy's.

It was nearly midnight when we got him, and all I wanted to do was go to bed for the rest of my life. Sora lied on the couch and almost immediately feel asleep. I, however bad I wanted to just fall asleep on the spot, trudged up to my room.

I was certain I wouldn't fall asleep right away. I just had too much to think about, now that my mind was working fine again.

Axel….had tried to rape me.

**A/N: Well, there's your AkuRoku, people. Sorry for the wee bit of sexual interaction between them. Partial idea for this chapter goes to my best friend Roxyboo :3. Anyway, review PLEASE! It helps me improve! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12:Not again

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I've been super mega busy for the past couple days. This chapter will be the beginning of the second and BIGGER climax. It'll also make the last chapter make a wee bit more sense. Enjoy!**

**Warning-None.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, got it memorized? I also don't own Sora, but boy would I like to. Sorry you had to hear that.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Not again….**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

You know that feeling that you get right after you cry, and you feel all empty on the inside? Yeah, that's how I feel after a school break. As soon as you hear that alarm clock go _buzzzzz_, you know that your day will go steadily downhill.

I dressed quickly, ignoring the mirror that I used to look in every morning to see if I magically turned into Roxas. Since we made up, I feel closer to him than ever. Now we share a common thread. We're both outcasts, and if that was fine with him, than damn it, it was fine with me too!

Now that Roxas had his learner's permit, he's been driving the pair of us to school every morning. My parents leave early now, before I'm even downstairs. They want to see as little of us a possible, I guess. Well that's fine, I don't care for them much either.

I mean, sure, they were my parents after all, but if they weren't going to mind me, I most certainly wasn't going to mind them.

Before I knew it, I was downstairs. Roxas was sitting at the kitchen table. He was infatuated with his phone, downing a glass of orange juice. I crept up behind him and poked him in the side.

"ARGHHHHHH!" he yelled, spitting orange juice everywhere. I curled over laughing.

"Good morning to you too, Roxas-Chan!" I said brightly. He rolled his eyes and became very interested in his phone again.

"Can you get off that thing for like five seconds?" I asked. He looked up at me, frowning.

"Yeah hold on. It's just weird. I got like ten text messages from this anonymous number last night. It's just a bunch of smiley faces. See?" he asked. He turned the phone towards me.

He was right. It was just the sideways winking face on ten different little message bubbles. "Well that's weird. It's probably just a joke." I said, shrugging.

He nodded, but didn't look too convinced. "Yeah…right…." he said. I popped some toast in the toaster and reached for my own phone, but it wasn't there. I checked my other pocket, but nothing. Back pockets? Not there either. Sweatshirt pockets? Nope. I could've sworn I grabbed it when I walked downstairs!

I ran upstairs and flicked on the infatuating lamp, but my phone was still nowhere to be found. Where'd I last have it? I was playing Final Fantasy XIII before I went to bed, but I'd had it then right? I was sure of it! Well, it looks like I'm going to school without it, unfortunately.

"Sora! We're gonna be late, come on!" Roxas yelled from downstairs. I sighed and raced down the steps, grabbed my toast from the toaster (it was burnt), grabbed my backpack and headed to the car.

Since my parents both worked at the same place, they usually carpooled, which left Roxas and I to take what ever car was available. Today it was my mom's. It surprised me at first that my mom would actually let two sixteen year olds borrow her car. I hated to say this, but we were kind of…unpredictable.

I hopped in and Roxas started the engine. We developed this tradition in November, where we would turn the dial, and sing whatever song it landed on. I actually was a pretty good singer, if I do say so myself.

Today it was "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. Roxas rolled his eyes, and I grinned. Roxas wasn't a fan apparently.

"THEY'RE GONNA CLEAN UP YOUR LOOKS WITH ALL THE LIES AND THE BOOKS, TO MAKE A CITIZEN OUTTA YOU. BECAUSE THEY SLEEP WITH A GUN, AND KEEP AN EYE ON YOU, SON. SO THEY CAN WATCH ALL THE THINGS YOU DO!" I sang. By this point, a smile cracked on Roxas's face.

"Sing it, Roxy!" I exclaimed. He took a deep breath.

"BECAUSE THE DRUGS NEVER WORK. THEY GONNA GIVE YOU A SMIRK CAUSE THEY GOT METHODS OF KEEPING YOU CLEAN. THEY GONNA RIP UP YOUR HEAD, YOUR ASPIRATIONS TO SHREDS. ANOTHER COCK IN THE MURDER MACHINE!" he sang. By this point, we were both cracking up.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.

By the time the song ended, we were at school. Roxas parked in Parking Lot B. I walked up to the school, still humming the song occasionally.

Suddenly, a giggle broke through the silence. I turned to see two blonde slutty girls peering over a phone and laughing. They looked up at us, and scurried away, laughing some more. Where they laughing at…us?

A couple other occasions like this happened on our way up to school, making the walk seem extremely long. I keep throwing Roxas a weird look, but he seemed determined to ignore me. Weren't we just having a grand old time singing together?

We finally found our lockers and set off in separate directions.

"Bye, Roxas!" I said. He waved and smiled a little. Wow, why was he so upset all of a sudden?

Then it hit me. Not why Roxas was upset, but why _I_ should be upset. I had math first. What an excellent start to a Monday, isn't it? I scurried into the classroom as the first bell rang. Khumuki was sitting at his desk, his face buried in a book, as per usual. I took my seat next to Demyx, who strangely began to stare at me.

"Uh…can I help you with something, Demyx?" I whispered, trying to sound polite. I could still sense bitterness in my voice though. I mean, of course I'm going to be bitter to him. He nearly ruined my brother.

"Don't act like you don't know," Demyx muttered. I frowned.

"Don't know what?" I asked, although I really didn't really want to know the answer.

"_Your brother being raped by his boyfriend, you idiot_! Everyone knows. The picture's all over Twitter!" said Demyx, smiling as if this was the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"B-but…" I began, but Khumuki shushed me. This didn't make any sense. Axel wouldn't ever do anything like that to Roxas! It wasn't in his character….unless…

No, that couldn't be right! Roxas would never let Axel use him, would he? I put my head down on my desk. Not only that, but who would've said that? Roxas had enough dignity to not have sex in public! But wait…AHA! The thought came to me. I knew when Roxas brushed off my question last week he was lying to me! Yeah, "_He was just tired,"_ my ass!

But wait we're they doing? And who could've taken that pictue? And why did my brother not tell me?

**A/N: As you can see, stupid Demyx got his facts wrong AGAIN. Does everything make more sense now? Great ****. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13:Dirty Mouth of Roxas Kimazi

**A/N: Las holas, senors and senoritas. This fanfic is nearing its close, and I just wanted to say, thank guys. It means a lot this fanfic is close to 2k views, and 21 reviews. It really means a lot to me. Even though that number might not mean a lot to you, it does to me. Thanks :)**

**Warning-There is a LOT of swearing in the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts *nose grows* GOSH DARN IT JIMINY. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Dirty Mouth of Roxas Kimazi**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Do you know that feeling you get when you're being eaten to pieces by a T-Rex while acid is slowly poured over your body? No? Well, me neither. Although, I am pretty sure it'd feel like how I was feeling now.

My head was down on my desk all during morning announcements. Heck, I wondered if I could sit there until school ended and just unwind my thoughts. But as soon as that goddamn Khumuki-San said, "Sora-Senpai, are you still with us?" I figured I had to get up.

He rolled his eyes and turned to the board, writing notes that I surely wasn't going to copy. I could still feel Demyx's eyes boring into the side of my face. Man, did he aggravate the crap out of everyone like this?

"Demyx, can you please stop watching me?" I whispered under my breath. I turned to him, and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Does it bug you?" he asked, that stupid smile still plastered on his face.

"No. The fact that your staring at me like I'm some freaking ice cream and you're a starving kid doesn't bug me at all _actually_." I growled. Khumuki stopped writing for a second, then started again.

"Okay good!" he said a little too loudly. Khumuki turned around slowly and looked at me, not Demyx, just me. His dumb scene purple hair hung in his face, making him look evil (and I was still convinced that he was.)

"Maybe Sora can tell us how to graph a linear equation. So Sora, you want to give this one a try?" he asked in his stupid drawling voice. He pointed to the board that read the equations X-Y=5 and 2X+3Y+0.

We hadn't even done this yet! I could feel myself scowling as I said, "Khumuki-San, I don't know how to do those problems." My face was growing hot as the class laughed again.

"Well then, maybe we should pay attention next time, correct?" he asked. He sounded like he was talking to a three year old. My fists clenched under my desk, and I pictured his throat placed in one of them. A slight smile formed on my face.

Demyx was still smiling at me, as if to say, "Heh, you got in troooooouuubleee." I ignored him and tried to look past him. One seat over from Demyx McStupidface, sat Naminè. Instead of her usually poised and confident self, she looked extremely aggravated and tired. Her straight blonde locks were a bit wavy today, which was much unlike her. Her fists were clenched really tight on her desk, and her notebook and book weren't even open. Her face was red and her eyes were slightly unfocused. I was 99.9% sure this was because of the recent taunts that found a way to her. Now that Roxas was openly gay, they most certainly weren't dating anymore; and now that Roxas was "raped" by Axel, she was probably as unlovable as ever.

I bet some of you are wondering why Naminè is only in Algebra I. Apparently, it's the cool thing to act stupid. First I heard of this was when Roxas told me a bunch a Naminè's embarrassing secrets over Christmas break. I wasn't sure I could ever meet her eyes again, after the stuff he told me.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

Operation Avoid Roxas was a go. I had to figure out a way to get to my locker, exit Building One, go to Building 2, and successfully walk the corridor to Literature. The best part is, I'm relying purely on luck, here.

I walked the hall to my locker, trying to blend in with the other students, and failing utterly because, well, I wasn't anything like the other students. I could have easily made friends with any of the kids if I wanted to. I'm really friendly when people give me the chance to be, but no of these kids gave me the chance.

So far, I hadn't found Roxas, which sent a surge of relief over me. I didn't know why I was avoiding him, to tell you the truth. Maybe I was worried that he'd think I took that picture. After all, I was the only one home.

I reached towards the exit, smiling that I escaped, when….

"SORA-CHAN," I voice yelled behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

"Roxas, I-I…" I began, but he was already strutting up to me, his fists clenched. I tried to make myself look taller, but I failed miserably. Roxas grew about an inch over vacation, but I was still as short as ever.

"Why did you do this to me?" he asked miserably. He stopped about two feet in front of me and met my eyes. I immediately looked down.

"Do what?" I asked, raising my voice a little. By now, all the surrounding students were watching us. Then, Roxas laughed. It was a mocking laugh, and it sounded almost…sinister.

"Don't act like you don't freaking know! You put a picture on Twitter! Fucking Twitter! You know me and Axel's relationship isn't like that! He was drunk!" he yelled. I had never in my whole life heard Roxas swear like that. Even a year ago when he got a concussion in football, and couldn't play for the rest of the season's games, he hadn't.

"I didn't do it, alright?!" I yelled back. As Roxas took another step towards me, everyone watching us backed up.

"Look at this," he said bitterly, yanking something out of his back pocket. It was my phone, and it was open to a Twitter page by the name of "AkuRoku." Not only that, but I could tell my phone was logged into the account. It only had one tweet; the picture of Axel and Roxas. It had 10,000 retweets.

"Roxas…" I said testily. He was scowling now. His eyebrows were knit together really tight. At this point I was actually fearing the loss of my life.

"DON'T TELL ME IT WASN'T YOU, GODDAMNIT! THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION! _YOU_ WERE THE ONLY ONE HOME! THIS IS _YOUR_ PHONE! WHO WAS IT, THEN? THE FREAKING BOOGEYMAN?!" he yelled, throwing my phone on the ground.

"Well…uh…" I said quietly. He rolled his eyes. His hands left his sides and reached up towards his neck. He yanked his necklace off and dropped it on the floor.

"I forgave you, and you betrayed me. I don't want anything to do with you. Sora Kimazi, I HATE YOU!" he yelled. He pushed me onto the ground and stormed through the double doors.

I lay there, feeling numb. There was only one thought running through my mind.

_It wasn't me…_

_ It wasn't me…_

_**IT WASN'T ME!**_

**A/N: It may seem like Roxas overacted a wee bit here, but put yourself in his shoes. Anyway, please review! Thanks guys :D**


	14. Chapter 14:Christmas Eve:Sora's Story

**A/N: Boo! Did I scare you? Probably not…BUT as boring as this sounds, this chapter will be like…three fourths flashback and one fourth real time. I just really think you guys should know Sora's side of the whole rape situation a little bit more. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings- None**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Christmas Eve: Sora's Story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To say the least, life was going great. My friendship with Riku and Kairi was stronger than it's ever been. Not to mention the fact that Roxas wasn't utterly pissed at me anymore, and now we got along really well. Roxas had Axel and Xion, and that was enough for him, so it was enough for me. It felt great to have that huge weight on my chest gone._

_ I also felt like Kairi was warming up to me a little more. Ever since that awkward first kiss, she'd been sort of…strange towards me. Now, she was acting normal, and hell, did that make me happy. I felt like I had an actual chance with her now. And no, that crush still hasn't died off yet, FYI. _

_ Anyways, today was Christmas Eve. My parents ditched Roxas and me, as they do every year. Apparently they went to a "Christmas Party," but I just think they just went to some corny romantic dinner. Roxas and I sort of had this tradition thing where we would pick out movies and watch them. I always had to have a say though, because usually Roxas picked out these nerd movies that I didn't understand. Sometimes I wondered if Demyx and co. knew that Roxas was one of the nerdiest people I knew. I preferred video games myself, but that was just me. This year, Roxas picked out this one called "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." I agreed. I guess Hairy Pothead was better than Ponyo, right? _

_ I took my seat on the right side of the couch. Roxas called me a dip-shit because I preferred the right side. It is squishier, I swear I'm not crazy! I wrapped myself in a blanket and took my phone out, prepared to play on it in case of extreme boringness. _

_ Maybe about halfway through the movie (Hairy and the guy that looks like Santa see where Voldy grew up) the doorbell rang. I made sure to give Roxas this 'Get off the couch and get it' look. He let out a heavy sigh and then slapped me in the arm. _

_ "Dude, just get the door, will ya?" I said, faking a yawn. _

_ "You suck," he said. I nodded and shooed him away, pretending to be interested in Hairy and Santa. I looked at the clock once he was gone. It was 10:05. Who could possibly want to talk to the most boring family on the block this late? I shook it off. Must just be some girl selling those cookies. Damn, I want some Thin Mints now! _

_ I heard a strangely familiar voice in the hall, but I couldn't place my finger on who it was. I heard shuffling footsteps up the stairs and a door close. What in the world?_

_ "Who was that?" I yelled._

_ "It was Axel. I'll-I'll be upstairs, I guess," Roxas murmured. I could feel a smile forming on my face. I snickered. _

_ "Yeah, okay. Well just don't get carried away up there! I wouldn't want my Roxy-Chan to lose his innocence too fast!" I said in a singsong voice. _

_ "Shut up, Sora-Chan." He said back. I could feel his embarrassment from here. I heard him trudge up the stairs and the door close again. Why was Ax here so late? It's weird…He never comes here past six. _

_ I got up off the couch, bringing my phone with me. I yanked open the closet for some of those delicious cookies. There was only one sleeve left. Oh well, if Roxas gets alone time with Axel, then I got cookies, right? It was only fair…_

_ I turned up the TV to 75 volume, and sat down, ready for some epic wizarding duels. _

_X~x~x~x~X_

_ About ten minutes later, this huge BANG erupted somewhere upstairs, making me yelp and spill cookies everywhere. It was so loud, that I could hear it even though the TV was at earsplitting volume. _

_ "Damn it, Roxas! What're you doing up there?" I muttered. I scratched my head and began to pick up the cookies. _

_ "Sora-Chan, I need your help!" a voice yelled down the stairs. It was Roxas, but it really didn't sound like Roxas. He sounded…scared. I let loose a moan and trudged to the kitchen. _

_ "You're missing the best part! Harry and what's-his-face found a-! Woah, what did you do him, Roxas?" I asked. Axel was slumped up against Roxas, his eyes shut. What in the world? Roxas gave me an obvious eye roll. _

_ "He got tired. Just help me getting down the stairs!" he exclaimed. I jumped up the stairs and grabbed hold of Axel's other arm. Dang it, he was heavy!_

_ After about half a million years, we finally got my brother's 21 year old, extremely heavy boyfriend down the stairs. _

_ "Remember…To-tell-Axel-to-go-on-a-DIET," I said breathing heavily. I seriously don't think I've exercised that much since I was thirteen. I collapsed next to Axel. _

_ "We still have to get him home, remember?" asked Roxas, kicking me in the side, "Get up! It's late and we have to go!" _

_ After about an hour, we got Axel safe and sound at home with Roxas driving. I sort of…failed my driver's test. I asked the lady if we could get Wendy's and then I ran like five stop signs. _

_ I went to lie on the right side of the couch, but took a detour and went to the counter. My phone wasn't there…Huh? I could've sworn I-_

"AHA!" I yelled. I looked around to see Sukiyaki-San staring at me with his creepy ass lazy eye. As delicious as sukiyaki was, my teacher made me never want to eat it again.

"Falling asleep in class are we, Kimazi?" he asked. The class snickered, but he raised his hand and it silenced. "I think that'll be detention with me on Friday, Kimazi." I got detention, but none of that mattered now. I didn't have my phone on Sunday night! I hadn't had it since Christmas Eve! How could I be so stupid?

"May I go to the bathroom?" I spluttered quickly. Sukiyaki raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't see why I should let you. After all, I just caught you yelling and sleeping in my class. I sighed. I didn't expect anything else from him.

"Please!" I pleaded. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just go," he muttered. I nodded and rushed out of the room. I didn't know if he'd believe me, but I had to find Roxas; and FAST!

**A/N: I figured Sora wouldn't know much about Harry Potter, so that's why he's so oblivious in this chapter. This chapter was a little harder to write than usual, because I had to keep referring back to chapter 11. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **


	15. Chapter 15:An Old Friend

**A/N: I can't even believe this. This fanfiction has just hit 2,100 views. That's insane! Some of you may be like, "LOL 2,000 views? That's like nothing, bro." Well it is for me! So thanks to all you anonymous viewers out there, and those who have been reviewing my fanfiction for every chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry if they're coming out a wee bit slower than usual, it's just that I have finals coming up and I'm studying like crazy. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Enix/Square Soft.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An Old Friend**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Do you know the feeling you get when you get this really good idea, but then you start to go through with it and you're like, "_Oh shoot, I should've thought this through_?" Well, halfway to Roxas's 'class' I realized that he should've been in the science class with me, but he wasn't there. Where was he?

"Sora, hey!" someone called behind me. I turned around. It wasn't Roxas, or was it? Seriously, this kid could have been Roxas's twin. Well, I was his twin, but this kid could have been his identical twin. Same hair, same height, heck, he even sounded like a higher pitched version of Roxas. The thing was, I had absolutely no idea who the hell he was.

"You probably don't remember me. We used to hang out when we were younger, just you, me, and Roxas. My name's Ventus, Ven for short," he said. Ventus? That name honestly didn't ring any bells.

"Uh…have you always gone here?" I asked.

"Oh no!" he said quickly, "I just transferred here from the juvenile detention center on Destiny Islands." Juvie? Why the hell was my former friend that I don't remember in jail?

"Can I ask why you were in jail?" I blurted out. He turned a little red in the face but smiled.

"Eh, it's a long story. My friend Vanitas got me to do something…bad and I got caught. It was stupid really. Not much of a friend, I guess…" said Ven, trailing off at the end of his sentence. He looked down at his feet and I could tell he was upset.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…but you're better now, right? You still okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled, "You're still the same as you were back then; caring, compassionate." I felt my ears grow hot.

"Well thanks, I guess. Heh, you probably wouldn't think I'm so compassionate if you found out what I did to Roxas." I admitted. Ven looked at me, eyes wide.

"Well are ya going to tell me what you did?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Well…uh..." I muttered. The truth was, I felt like my long lost best friend and I were getting along really well, and I didn't want him to think I was a jerk. Well, if he really was my friend, he'll forgive me, right? That made sense.

"Where to begin? Huh, so I guess I've always been sort of jealous of Roxas. He could always do everything, and I couldn't do anything right. I always thought he was the perfect model of what a teenage boy should be, until I found out his secret. He's gay…" Ventus opened his mouth a little, then closed it really fast. I continued, "One day in September, I was told by a little jerk named Demyx that Roxas told everybody that I hadn't had my first kiss yet, which is a lie! Anyway, I was fed up of Roxas and I went on the intercom…and…and…told everyone he was gay…" I raised my gaze back up to Ventus's.

"Well, that's not that bad, right?" he asked.

"Well, that's only half of it. Apparently over Christmas break, someone put a picture on Twitter of Roxas and his boyfriend, Axel, doing some…stuff. Now, Roxas thinks it was me because he found my phone and my phone was logged into the Twitter account with the picture. But it wasn't me!" I added at the end. Ven raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's a lot worse actually…" he muttered, scratching his head. Oh great, now I've turned him against me!

"You believe me, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. The first thing I can believe you doing out of jealousy, because that's something any normal person would do, but showing a picture of them…doing stuff? No, you wouldn't do that, especially after he forgave you. He did forgive you, right?" he asked.

"Jealousy will rule us all," I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…Anyways, he did forgive me, but I don't think he'll ever talk to me again. I mean, all the evidence points to me," I said solemnly.

"Well, I can't help you there, Sora-Chan. I'm not CSI: Twilight Town, after all…but as long as you know you didn't do it, that's enough, right?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" I said. Suddenly the bell rang, nearly scaring the shit out of me.

"Well, I'll see you around I guess?" he nodded. I took off past him, back to my science class with all my books.

"Sora?" he called from behind me, "Can I have your cell phone number?" I chuckled a little.

"Nah, not anymore. Roxas threw it on the ground," I called back. He laughed and walked away. Man, I was starting to like my friend I couldn't remember.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

"Late from the bathroom, aren't we, Kimazi?" Sukiyaki asked as I strolled into my pasted science class. I grabbed my books, in too good of a mood to listen to his bull crap.

"I asked you a question, Senpai," he said.

"Well I didn't feel like giving an answer," I said, proud of my sassiness. I heard him yell something that sounded like 'detention', but I didn't care. I already had Friday detention with him anyway.

"Sora-Chan!" a singsong voice called. At least I knew who it was this time.

"Yes, Kai?" I asked. She stopped in front of me and grabbed both of my shoulders. I felt my face grow hot again. Calm down, Sora, she's just a girl. She's going to think you're weird with your face all red.

"I just want to say that I'm totally on your side for the whole Twitter picture thing, okay? Only a jerk would do something like that to their family!" she exclaimed. I gulped. Unlike Riku, Kairi didn't know it was me who started this whole thing in the first place, and I'll do everything in my power to make it stay that way. As selfish as it sounds, I don't want to ruin my chances with her. The thing is, I'm really bad at lying, so whenever she asked if I knew, I shook my head and made some excuse to go away like the bathroom or something. I just hoped she didn't find out…

"Well thanks Kai, I…" I began, but I was stopped by a booming voice behind me.

"Sora and Roxas Kimazi to the principal's office, please, Sora and Roxas, thank you," the woman's voice said.

Kairi had a look of sheer terror on her face. I suddenly felt every student in the hall's eyes on me. My face got red again as I about-faced and walked briskly to the stairs. This was the way to the principal's office, after all…

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was mostly dialogue! Sorry about that, if you don't like dialogue. I felt like I had to add Ven, just like I had to add Xion (because they're my favorites character besides Sora.) Anyways, please review! Thank for reading. ~Kat~**


	16. Chapter 16:The Face of a Liar

**A**/**N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys! I started writing, then my computer shut down and didn't save it. I'm going to NYC this Friday, so this should be the last chapter until next Sunday possibly. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Face of a Liar**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I felt nervous, to say the least. My stomach was doing swan dives off a cliff, my heart was beating a mile a minute. My palms were all sweaty. My head hurt a little bit. I just felt like crap, walking down the hallway to my doom.

There was only one reason why they'd call both me and Roxas to the principal's office at the same time. I think you know what the reason is.

I keep getting scowls and eye rolls thrown my way. They thought I was the bad guy. If only they knew the truth…

After what felt like a millennium, I reached the big brown door that read, "Xemnas Osaka, Twilight High principal." I slowly reached toward the door, my fist clenched. _Knock, knock_.

"Come in," a booming voice said from the other side. I reached toward the handle, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Roxas was already there, sitting in a gray chair, facing a big gray desk. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was staring intently at something outside.

"Sit down, Sora," Osaka said. Now let me explain something. Xemnas Osaka was probably the creepiest human being ever. He had these gold eyes, but they weren't a nice light gold like the sun, they were deep gold, which made it really hard to look him straight in the eyes for long periods of time. He had silver hair, that stood up in the front, but lay flat in the back. He was very buff, and very tall, and overall extremely intimidating.

I sat down in the stiff-backed chair. I felt Osaka's eyes scan over me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"So," he began, "I have heard that you two brothers have been quarrelling a lot lately. Care to explain?" Something told me he was playing dumb to get answers out of us. It seems like something he would do.

I heard Roxas give a little hmph, but other than that, he keep his eyes fixated out of this window.

"Okay, Sora, can I hear your side of the story?" Osaka asked. I keep avoiding eye contact with him. Come on, Sora, he'll think you're lying if you show him weakness!

I brought my eyes up and began, "Well, my whole life I'd been jealous of Roxas, and when Demyx told me that Roxas supposedly spread a rumor about me, I got really upset so I told everyone his biggest secret. I felt so much guilt afterwards but luckily, Roxas forgave me. Then, over Christmas Break, Roxas's…friend…came over and said they had to talk, so Roxas went upstairs. I brought my phone into the kitchen, and I grabbed a box of thin mints…"

"Sora-Senpai, I'm not sure it's a good time to bring up thin mints…" Osaka interrupted.

"It's vital to the story!" I exclaimed, "Anyway, so I left my phone on the counter and went back to the movie I was watching with Roxas before he left. I turned the volume up all the way. Roxas called up to me that we had to bring his…friend home, so we brought him home. We got back and I went to get my phone but it wasn't there. I was too tired to realize, and I completely forgot about it. I'm not on it much. Next thing I know, there's a picture online of Roxas and his…friend doing…something and my phone was logged into the account…" I trailed off at the end. I realized that Roxas was looking at me now. It wasn't a look of hatred or angst, it was just blank, almost indifferent.

"It's not like that makes me believe you. Your phone was logged into the account," Roxas muttered.

"Roxas, why would I do that to you after you forgave me?" I asked.

"You have the face of a liar,"

"The face of a liar? What does that even mean?!"

"ENOUGH," Osaka boomed, "Now boys, as you know, I can't do anything about what happens outside of school, but inside, that's quite another story. Sora, for breaking into the intercom room, I believe that will earn you a week's detention, starting next Monday."

"You're going to punish me for something I did four months ago?! Isn't detention about thinking about what you did wrong AT THE TIME?" I asked. It was a rare occasion when I got upset about something as stupid as a week of detention, but this time, I was pretty pissed. I would have felt better about it if it made me think about my mistakes, but breaking into the intercom room literally had nothing to do with anything anymore. I was about to speak again, but Roxas interrupted me.

"Really? You're going to punish him for breaking into the intercom? I thought you were going to do something about the fact that he posted a picture of my boyfriend fuc-!"

"WAIT!" a voice yelled. I turned around, and my jaw dropped. Ven was in the doorway, his hand was still on the doorknob of the door he just threw open.

"Ventus...?" Roxas asked testily, "I thought you were in Destiny Islands."

"Yeah, I was, but now I'm here, but that's not the point! Sora's innocent! I swear!" he exclaimed.

"Ven? How'd you know about-?" Roxas started.

"Sora just confided in me about the whole thing! Roxas, please!" Ven pleaded.

"Ven, are you really going to believe him? Come on, Ventus, get real," Roxas said. He rolled his eyes and turned around. The thing about Roxas, sometimes he was so stuck on the fact that he was right that no one else's opinion mattered.

"Ventus Matsusaka, did I ask you to come into my office?" Osaka asked. Ven dropped his gaze from Osaka and Osaka seemed pleased.

"I'm sorry, but Sora is innocent! And I won't stop until everyone believes he is!" Ven exclaimed. I smiled at him. Geez, for some friend I didn't remember, he sure was doing a lot for me.

"Thanks, Ven," I said.

"Sora this does not change that fact that you earned yourself a week's detention starting next Monday, do I make myself clear?" Osaka asked.

"Yes, Osaka-San," I said.

"Good. You three may go," he said. I sighed and followed Ventus out the door.

**A/N: Short chapter, Batman! Anyways, this chapter was mostly filler, sorry about that by the way. Please Review! Hikarisky out~**


	17. Chapter 17: Ventus's Secrets

**A/N: Hi people. I actually went to New York City with my class yesterday, and it was so great! There were so many people! It was beautiful, even if it smelled like smoke the whole time. Anyhow, I got home at four AM this morning, and then I slept until one. Now I'm refreshed and hopefully ready to write some JWRUA!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Soft/Square Enix. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ventus's Secrets**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. He hated me, loathed me. Everyone did now. You'd think they'd get over it really quickly? Heh, I wish.

Ever since people found out that it was supposedly "me" who took the picture, they'd been treating me like the epitome of shit. I get scowls everywhere I turn; whispers disappear when I get close. I acted like I didn't care, but truthfully, it really hurt. I was used to people ignoring me, yeah, but when people hate me, I honestly _did_ feel like the epitome of shit.

Not only that, but Riku ditched me too! He actually believed that I would do something like this! Well, I did at one point, but that's not what I'm getting at!

He's trying to turn Kairi against me. The good thing is that Kairi is too stubborn to believe she wasn't right. She "knows" that I'd never do anything like to that to my dearest twin, Roxas. I'd actually been avoiding her as much as possible lately. I'd been too scared to look into her innocent blue eyes and tell her I wasn't the culprit. I mean, it's not that I was, but I felt like I was lying to her. I did do something originally, but I was still trying to keep that from her. Trust me, it was hard.

And then there's Ven. Ven who was somehow evolving into my best friend in the whole world. Ven who laughed at the same things as me. Ven who _believed_ me. He was my only friend now. Roxas liked to ignore him, and sometimes I saw Ven looking sadly at the back of Roxas's head. I felt bad for him, after all, his friend Vanitas ditched him.

Speaking of Vanitas, Ventus still hasn't told me what happened between them. He just said there was an "accident" and he was sent to juvie. I tried not to butcher him about it, but I was really curious. What sort of accident could get one of them sent to juvie? And what happened to this Vanitas person anyway? How'd he get away?

Back on topic now. Ever since the picture thing, Roxas has shot back up to popularity. Everyone felt bad for him, I guess. Demyx was hanging around with Roxas again. All the girls were all over him. They asked to sit next to him at lunch, they always talked about how brave and courageous he was to stand up to me, his big bully of a brother. Courageous my ass!

Naminè on the other hand, had been completely ignoring him throughout this whole thing. I actually hadn't seen her in a while. She's never at lunch, she's not in any of my classes, she's never in the library. I guess this whole thing made her look like a fool. She was a fool for believing Roxas-Chan was straight. She was a fool for going out with him.

Then there's Xion. Nobody knows Xion is bisexual except Axel and Roxas, which was good for her. As much as Roxas hung out with Demyx and co., he still hung around with her. I could sense tension between them now though. Xion wasn't used to all the attention she'd been getting for being BFF's with Roxas.

Finally, there's Axel who I hadn't heard from in the past month. He was probably mad at me, which made sense because I supposedly posted the picture of him and Roxas. He was probably getting unwanted attention too.

To be honest, I felt like an idiot. If I hadn't gone and blabbed Roxas's big secret on the intercom that day, if I hadn't gone one step too far, none of this would be happening. The weight on my shoulders was unbearable. I couldn't function at all anymore.

"Sora, you okay?" Ven asked. I guess I'd zoned out. I was sitting on my thinking chair, Ventus was sitting on the floor next to me playing on the N64.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking…" I answered groggily. He paused the game and looked at me.

"Sora-Chan, please don't tell me you're blaming this mess on yourself again, are you?" he asked solemnly.

"Nah…I just…wish this whole thing was over, y'know?" I said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Ven said, looking down at the rug.

"Hey, Ven-Chan?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was going through with this.

"I think I know what you're gonna ask. I knew you'd ask eventually," he said, attempting to smile.

"Ventus, if you don't want to tell me that's fi-," I started, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"It's okay. Curiosity is a good thing I guess…"

"I had three best friends. Two were this college age kids named Terra and Aqua. Terra was kind of angsty, and I little bit stubborn. He liked to do what he wanted to do…but he was weak and-"

"Sounds like someone I know," I said, thinking of a certain silver-haired demon.

Ven chuckled a little, "Anyways, Aqua was the take charge sort of person. She was really wise. Her hair was always the oddest shade of blue. I don't know if she dyed it or not…" Ventus's eyes were clouded over. I shook my hand in front of him.

"Sorry about that. Just thinking about them takes me back. Anyway again, I also had another friend named Vanitas, who Terra and Aqua didn't really approve of. They said he was a bad influence…I guess they were right…He actually kind of looked like you, cept he had this ravenous look in his eyes. He was a very evil kid. He acted all friendly in everything, until something his dad said made him snap. He…showed up to my house at three in the morning. He said he would kill me. He had a gun in his hand left hand and a knife in the other. Apparently my dad heard Vani's voice and got nervous so he called the cops. Vanitas fled and left the gun in my possession. I couldn't get out, he locked the door from the outside. I was found with a gun and knife in my possession and I was taken to juvie. I think Vanitas killed himself afterwards…but I'm not really sure…" Ventus trailed off. I could see tears in his eyes.

"That's-that's terrible," I muttered.

"Yeah, it's bad, but that's not the point! The point is, that _you_ need to figure out a way to end this thing before the party," he stated.

"The party? What party?" I asked.

"Naminè is having a party next weekend, and everyone's invited. You aren't going, right?" he asked.

"Of course not! I'll probably get egged, or something!" I exclaimed. We both started to laugh.

"You know what song suits my situation right now?" I asked, smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, they'll be sun! Just thinkin' about tomorrow, wipes away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none!" I sang, completely off-key, as usual.

"TOMORROW, TOMORROW, I'LL LOVE YA, TOMORROW. YOU'RE ONKY A DAY AWAYYYYYY," Ventus screeched.

I bent over in the chair laughing, but on the inside, a plan was formulating in my head.

A/N: I actually went to see Annie on Broadway, so that's why that song was in here. Please review! Thanks for reading :D


	18. Chapter 18: My Master Plan

**A/N: I can't believe this fanfic is almost over! It's very crazy. There's going to be…three to four more chapters. I also can't believe I haven't uploaded in like, a week. I used to upload every two days, and now, I don't have much time. I'm almost on Summer Break, so there should definitely be more after I graduate. Woopwoop. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I am not Tetsuya Nomura, so blah. PS. Did you guys here that KHIII is going to be announced to E3?! EEH!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**My Master Plan**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was Wednesday. I really don't like Wednesdays. Why? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I just feel like Wednesdays are the day when you're just…stuck in the middle of the week. I mean, there's Monday and Tuesday in back of you, and Thursday and Friday in front of you! The whole concept is just stupid.

So, on this terrible day, I had my third detention of the week. The whole "breaking and entering" the intercom thing pissed me off a first, but at this point I had so much on my mind, I really didn't give a crap.

One of things on my mind was Riku giving me the boot. I know I didn't really mention it much before, but now it was really starting to bug me. I felt like he couldn't trust me, like he wasn't a true friend, and I hated feeling this way, but it's true! My first mistake was just that, a _mistake,_ but this "mistake" wasn't even my fault! I didn't do anything! He didn't believe me, and whenever I tried to tell him others, he ignored me. You know what, Riku? I give up.

Second, was Kairi. I know I talked about this a little bit before, but she's constantly bothering me! She has a weird fetish with this whole situation, like what to do when Roxas bullies me, or when Riku ignores me. Can't she just leave me alone?

Last thing was the fact that I came up with a plan to get Roxas to believe me. Sure, the plan sucks like a freaking vacuum cleaner, but it's all I've got. Here goes:

So it was simple. I'd show up to Naminè's big party this weekend, and Roxas would be there. He was obsessed with attention these days, so I was sure he'd be going. So anyways, I'd get there, and I'd apologize for supposedly taking that picture and everyone around him would probably get all ooey gooey and say that he should forgive me. Yes, I know it's an absolutely terrible plan, but honestly, it's all I got.

Sure, Roxas didn't pay attention to me much before, but I miss him. Sometimes, I find myself clutching on to the purple velvet ring box, and hoping, praying that he'd just walk in and forgive me. I wouldn't give up hope, sure, at this point Roxas was as good as dead to me right now, but I want him back.

Another semi-good thing about my plan is that I have moral support. That's right ladies and gents; Ventus Matsusaka is my moral support. He's pretty good at it too! Considering Ven is basically my only friend, he'd better be good at it, because no one wanted to even get a whiff of me.

Back on the topic of Ventus, I don't even know how I lived my whole life without him. He was so nice, so kind to everyone. He was more of a brother to me than Roxas ever was. Usually our conversations just went like this:

Hey, Ven, what's twelve times twelve?"

"You're a junior in high school and you don't know what twelve times twelve is?"

"Er…should I?"

"Don't you have a calculator or something?"

"I thought you were my calculator,"

"Eh, whatever, it's one hundred forty four,"

"Thanks, Ven!"

"No prob,"

See? He was perfect.

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

After my absolutely _horrendous_ detention that I had to serve with that bastard Khumuki-San, I had nothing to do. I could go home, but that'd mean doing homework, and I definitely wanted nothing to do with that. I wasn't on any sports teams, I wasn't friends with any of the teachers, and well, I was stuck. I didn't have a car yet, and Roxas always drives straight home without me. This has happened all this week so far, but usually it's Ven that gives me a ride home. Ven wasn't here. Ven was sick. Well, ain't that fabulous.

"Looks like I'm walking home again," I muttered. I mean, it's not like I minded walking home. All I wanted these days was a little peace and quiet anyways. Usually I don't get that at home because ever since the whole Twitter thing, Roxas has been blaring this loud rock music from his room. It sounds like something Axel would listen to:

"Should I trust my heart or my head? I wish that I could just replay the thoughts of things I never said…" Well, I don't know Mister Kellin Quinn; I'm just as confused about it as you are.

Anyways, as I began to walk out of the school, I heard this really muffled singing. It sounded like a girl, maybe a little bit younger than Kairi. Besides the muffling of her voice, she was actually _really_ good. It sounded like it was coming from around the corner. I crept to the corner and quickly ducked under a picnic table. I can be a ninja if I want to, okay?

"Could you check my pulse for me to see if I'm alive? Cause every time that I am near you is the only time I feel alright. If there were any way I could think to turn back time, I'd stay here with you. Sometimes I sit and wonder, sometimes I feel like letting go. All I know is that you have to be alone. I don't wanna be alone, I don't wanna die alone. I could fall all over you tonight, but I don't wanna die alone. I wanna be with-AHH!"

Her scream scared the living daylights out of me, and I banged my head on the top of the picnic table.

"OI!" I yelled. She looked over at me. I immediately recognized those deep, sad blue eyes.

"Xion?" I asked.

"Sora, I-I…I didn't see you there," she muttered. She looked up. Xion's normal neat, yet choppy black hair was a mess. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked very tired and very sad.

"I-I-I'll go now, I guess," she nearly whispered.

"Oh no, its fine, you were here first," I said.

"No, I really should be going…" she muttered.

"Xion, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Eh, I'm fine, just tired," she said, pulling down her right sweatshirt sleeve. I raised an eyebrow, but she just looked down.

"You're a really good singer, y'know," I said.

"Really? Well thank you, I guess…" she said, yanking her sleeve down again. I couldn't stand it anymore. I reached down for her sleeve and yanked it up.

"Sora, no…" she whispered. I closed my eyes really tight and opened them again. Her wrist looked like a battlefield, literally. There were layers and layer of cuts and bruises and burn marks, from her wrist to elbow.

"Xion…" I muttered.

I was falling through memories, memories of another person's wrist, a wrist that looked just like that. It was terrible. It made me want to die. It made me want to help. It made me want to cry. Hordes and hordes of emotions piled on me. They crushed my lungs. They made my heart stop. They made my whole life come to a complete halt.

"Why…?" I asked, tears in my eyes. The fact that I was actually crying made me more upset.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" she said, grabbing the sleeve from me and trying to yank it down. I didn't let go. I couldn't let this go on.

"I can help…please, just let me help you…you can tell me…" I said, trying to make my voice strong, but I couldn't. My voice was shaking terribly.

"You-you can't help me," she said. "I gotta face this by myself." She roughly pushed my hand away, grabbed her bag, and walked off.

"Xion…" I muttered.

**A/N: Another emotional chapter! All the Sleeping with Sirens references! I felt like I had to because their album came out today! My favorite track so far is "**_**Alone**_**." I actually had it on repeat while doing the last half of this chapter 3. Anyways, please review! Thanks for reading. **

** ~Hikarisky~ **


	19. Chapter 19: Sora McSassypants

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm officially out of school so this story should be updated more frequently. Unfortunately, there's only about three chapters (including this one) and an epilogue left. Well, enjoy this while we can. Enjoy guys. PS. I've been playing Final Fantasy X recently, and I honestly think that Sora in the fanfic is basically the personality of Tidus. I love Tidus, don't judge me. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think you already knew that. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sora McSassypants**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was Friday. My foot wiggled madly under my desk, my mind was going insane.

_What if this goes bad?_

Nothing will happen. What could happen?

_You could embarrass yourself…__**again.**_

Nothing's going to happen! Calm yourself!

_I'm telling you, with your luck there's no way things could do right. _

Ah, shut up.

Wow. I talk to myself a lot more than I realized. Maybe I should call a psychiatrist.

Anyways, so it was Friday. It was literally 2:14 on the dot. I'd be getting out of school in half a minute. My homeroom teacher kept giving my glances from over his glasses. He looked down at my foot, then back at my face, then rolled his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper. He's not necessarily important to the story, so he's not even worth mentioning.

_Ring! _ There's the bell! Free at least to go home and stress some more!

"Sora-Chan, I believe you have detention with Khumuki today," my teacher said as I reached the door. Ah shit, I forgot about detention!

"Yeah I do," I growled and strutted out of the room. I'd had detention with a different teacher every day this week. It was mainly with the teachers in lower grades, ninth and tenth and I didn't know that them well. They treated me like some low class hooligan. Not that I cared…

They told me to copy from the dictionary, but all I wanted to write about was Xion and the party tonight. You'd think I'd forgotten about her, huh? Oh contraire mon ami. She's basically been the only thing I'd been thinking about since Wednesday. I couldn't focus in class, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do homework (not that I wanted to do it anyway.) Every damn time I tried to do anything, her battlefield of an arm popped right into my head. It was terrible.

Speaking of sleep, I hadn't gotten any since Tuesday. I was running on coffee and adrenaline. I seriously wanted to pass out, but I couldn't. I had to go that party. I had to confront Roxas. I had to help Xion!

"Sora?" a voice called. I turned. Khumuki was leaning out of his door, scowling, "I believe you have detention with me today?"

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"If you wish to answer to me you will say either, 'Yes Mr. Khumuki, or No, Mr. Khumuki," he stated.

"Well what if I don't want to answer to you?" I asked. Where in the world did that come from?

"Would you like another week's detention, Mr. Kimazi?" he asked drawlingly.

"Yes, Mr. Khumuki. Because my life long dream is to see your face for an extra hour after school," I stated.

"Were you just sassing me, Kimazi?" he asked, the vein in his forehead starting to pulsate.

"You tell me," I said.

"_**Get in**_," he growled, pointing through the door. I grinned and walked through the doorway. Geez, where is all this cheekiness coming from?

"Sit down, Mr. Kimazi," he instructed. I sat.

"You will write a five _hundred _word essay on 'Why You Shouldn't Talk Back to Teachers.' Due at the end of this detention." he said, scowling. I scowled back.

"Well, can I at least have some paper? Or do I have to write it on my arms?"

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

I regret nothing! Heh, that was probably the most fun I'd had all week! I got to sass Khumuki! Life was good.

And then, it all came back to me. Xion, Roxas, the party, all of it. Well shit.

"Hey, you alright?" Ven asked me on our way to my house.

"Eh, I'm just worried about the party, that's all…" I muttered.

"Come on! There's nothin' to worry about! As long as I'm with you, we should be fine!" he said.

"You're right I guess. I'm just overreacting again. It's just that…oh never mind…" I said. I was about to tell him about Xion-Chan, but I figured I shouldn't make him worry.

"What? What's up?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's nothing, really! It doesn't involve you…" I said. He looked at me and turned the car.

"Hey, where are you…" I asked. He had pulled over to the side of the road. He shut the engine off and turned to look at me.

"Tell me what's wrong, or I'll tickle you," he said firmly.

"Ah, shit! You know tickling is my weakness!' I said, laughing.

"Then tell me! Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"It doesn't involve you! I just don't wont you to worry…" I muttered.

"You haven't been self-harming, have you?" he asked, looking down.

"No! Of course not! It is about that though…but not with me…with someone else…" I said.

"Who is it then? Roxas, Axel, Riku, or Kairi?" he asked.

"None of those…" I mumbled.

"Then who is it?" he asked. Damn! He's awfully persistent!

"It's Xion, alright?" I exclaimed.

"Xion? Xion, Xion, Xion, where have I heard that name before?" he muttered.

"Well she's Roxas fr-," I began.

"SHE DATED VANITAS!" he exclaimed. I looked at him for a second in awe.

"Xion…and your lunatic friend?" I asked.

"Yes! They dated! She was a freshmen, and he was a sophomore!" he exclaimed. Why would Xion ever date that lunatic.

"Well, it's not like she liked him. He forced her to date him. He said that if she didn't, he'd tell everyone she was bisexual. She got scared and said yes. When that happened was when Terra and Aqua started to think that Van was a bad influence…" he said, looking out of the window.

"Huh, that's really weird…" I said.

**A/N: Well there you have it, folks! It turns out that both Xion and Ventus are bigger characters than I planned them to be. They're actually bigger characters than Kairi and Riku! It's funny that I never originally planned from them to be in this story c: . Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20:The Party:Part One

**A/N: Honestly, I can't believe this dang fanfiction only has two chapters left. It's crazy! I had a lot of fun with this one. Anyways, I hit 3.5k+ views! Thanks you guys. Can we hit 4k by the end? I think we can do it! Enjoy, people!**

**Warning- There's a lot of dumb ideas. Most of them are made by Roxas.**

**Disclaimer- I think you should know by now that I do not own Kingdom Hearts. PS. Kingdom Hearts III was announced! I literally cried during the teaser trailer. I'm a baby when it comes to KH.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Party: Part One**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was nervous. If you took the fear of someone about to jump off Mount Everest, multiplied it by ten, and put it in my brain, that'd be what I was feeling now. It was my luck that everything that could go wrong would go wrong.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Ventus's mom's 2002 Camry. It was a pretty nice car; it was a lovely shade of green. Wow where did that come from? Anyways, we were driving along a busy street, with nice little houses with big front-lawns. The people in those houses were probably just sitting there, without a care in the world, while I road 40 miles-per-hour to my doom.

So, I guess you could so I was usually a pretty optimistic person. I always thought things would look up, and usually, they did. I always keep at something, even when I wasn't good. I literally did soccer for six years, till my parents figured out that I would never score a goal. They took me out, thought they were doing me a "favor." In reality, the only thing it did was lower my confidence to about negative five.

Then there are my damn charcoal drawings. That sort of just came to me. The thing was, like I said earlier, my parents thought it was stupid. Speaking of those drawings, I hadn't done one since that drawing of Roxas on the night of his confession.

Roxas. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. I reached into my pocket. I clenched my fist around the small, purple velvet ring box. I felt like one of those creepy nerd guys in those high school movies. You know, the one's who are just like, "I sleep with your necklace, Roxas." *snort.*

"What's with that face?" Ven said, looking over.

"Face?" I asked.

"You were making this really weird face," he was laughing, "Almost like you were disgusted…"

"I'm probably disgusted with the fact that this could all go wrong in a matter of ten seconds," I said solemnly.

"Weren't you all confident about your plan earlier this week?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm always like that. It's like…I'm confident about something before it happens, then when it happens I'm just like, 'Ah crap, I'm really going to do this?'" I said, turning to face him.

"Heh, yeah I'm like that too. I think everyone is. You're not the only one, don't worry," he assured.

"Yay! I'm not that awkward anymore!" I cheered. We both laughed.

"You're not awkward, Sora-kun. You're pretty friendly!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I try to be, but everyone always turns me away…" I muttered.

"That's the story of my life," he said, laughing.

"Hey, it looks like we're here," I said. Now let me just say something important. Naminè's house is h-u-g-e. You could probably fit at least twelve of my house inside of it. That's saying something, because my house is pretty big!

The house itself is white, with light brown shutters and siding. The actual driveway slopes up the hill to lead to the place. There's a magnificent garden built into the side of the hill. It has famous statues that I'm sure were the actual things. Seriously though, what idiot parents would leave a sixteen year old girl like Naminè in a big place like this for a whole weekend? Surely they had maids of some sort! Where were they right now?

The whole house seemed to be rocking back in forth, yells erupting from various places. See? This is why I don't go to parties.

I could hear the intro to the song 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore playing. "Bah do bah do bah do-do bah." I rolled my eyes and scowled. This was Riku and my power song.

"You ready?" Ventus asked.

I took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be…"

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

We snuck through most of the house unnoticed. The smell of alcohol was prevalent. Great, so this was _that_ kind of party. Some drunken football players stumbled around, throwing balls from one side of the house to the other. Once in a while I heard a vase shatter over the roar of the music blaring some rap song I didn't know. Occasionally Ventus and I passed some random people making out. Boys with boys, girls with girls, boys with girls. Geez, I didn't know that there were that many gay people in Twilight High. Maybe they were just drunk. The thought is probable…

So as you may have noticed, I said that we snuck through most of the house unnoticed. When we hit one of the many living rooms was when we were noticed. I stopped short and dragged Ventus back behind the door. There was a very familiar voice from in there. Roxas's voice. I peered inside.

It had a huge HD TV on the wall; plush couches and chairs littered the room, with little tables in between. It would've looked nice, except the fact that it was an absolute pig sty. And my mom said my room was bad…

The table in the center of the room was broken. The glass was shattered all over the floor, the wood sticking out every which way. The smell of alcohol was stronger in here. There were people sitting on the floor, and they all seemed to be looking at something above them…or…somebody.

"I hear Roxas in there," I said to Ventus, trying to keep my voice low.

"What?" he asked.

"I hear Roxas inside the room," I said a little louder.

"I can't hear what you're saying!" he yelled.

"Keep it down, Ven!" I growled.

"WHAT?" he yelled. I heard muttering voices from inside. No, no, no, no, n-.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here…" Demyx said from the inside.

"Ah shit," I whimpered. I tried to turn around but I couldn't move. Demyx opened the door fully. He looked very, very happy. A grin spread across his drunken face, a beer bottle in his left hand.

He forcefully grabbed my shoulder, ignoring Ventus completely. He shoved me in and I had no choice but to go.

"Lookie what we've got here, boys! It's that bastard brother of Roxy's!" he said, burping mid sentence. People stopped and cheered, giving me a good chance to look around the room. Basically, it was all the popular kids, some on couches, some drinking, some making out, and the rest were all sitting on the floor, looking at something. I looked up.

There was a very tall bookcase, which all the books were knocked out of. Sitting on top were Roxas and Axel. Roxas was snuggled into Axel's chest. Axel had a frown on his face, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at all his adoring "fans" down below. Axel looked completely sober, but Roxas didn't at all. His eyes were unfocused as his lifted his head off Axel's chest, a beer bottle clutched in his hand.

"Oh, look everyone! It's my dearest bastard brother, Sora Kimazi," he said.

"Roxas I don't think you should-…" Axel began, but Roxas shushed him by kissing him forcefully on the lips, getting some loud, excited yells from below them. Axel's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, this had happened multiple times before. Roxas let go of Axel's lips and tried to climb down. He fell down flat on his face. A couple adoring fangirls ran to help him up. I glanced up at Axel. He gave me a small smile and looked away.

"Roxas," I started talking I couldn't stop it once it came, "You're drunk, let's go home,"

"I'm drunk? You-you're…stupid," he muttered, taking a swig of beer.

"Whatever, come on," I mumbled. I took a step towards him.

"What? Are you gon' fight me or somethin'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Roxas, you're an idiot, come on!" I yelled. Roxas took a step towards me. I wanted to step back, but I had to hold my ground.

"Fight me, you who-whore," he said. I actually heard the urge to laugh. I'd never in a million years thought I'd see Roxas drunk. He stepped towards me until he was level with my face. I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Roxas…" Axel said testily. Roxas lifted his arm into the air and brought it down on my face.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Phew! I'm pretty happy with this chapter, surprisingly! One more chapter to go guys! Review please! Thanks, **

**~Hikarisky~**


	21. Chapter 21:The Party: Part Two

**A/N: So this is it. This is the final, not including the epilogue, chapter of my story. I would like to thank all the people who've stayed with this story since the very beginning, and even those who've just joined. Thanks to all my friends on Instagram, and all my friends in real life who've read this fanfic. Thanks to my religion teacher, because without her, this fanfic wouldn't exist. She told that being gay wasn't politically correct, well, I proved her wrong. Thanks for reading up to this point, and enjoy this last chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Enix/Square Soft :) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Party: Part Two**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sora, wake up!" a voice yelled in my ear. I groggily rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" the voice said again, "We gotta go after him!"

Then it hit me, the party, drunk Roxas, my punished face. Suddenly, my head really hurt. My temples throbbed, my vision went sideways.

"Ye-yeah," I lied, "Where'd he g-go?" Axel scowled.

"Well, after he punched you, he ran off. I don't know where he went…" Axel muttered, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Let's go g-get him!" I exclaimed, trying to get up. I staggered to the left and nearly fell on Axel.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. My vision's just a little o-off," I muttered, faking a small smile.

"Yeah, okay. Let's just go!" he exclaimed. He ran in the direction of the door, and I walked after him. Did Roxas hit me with a sledgehammer or his fist? I wasn't sure anymore. The music blared in my ears, making me squint. No, you have to find Roxas! Come on, go faster! He could be in a well right now, and you're complaining of a headache! I quickly blocked the headache from my mind as best I could.

"Wait up, Axel!" I yelled.

I couldn't count how many times we got lost. The mansion was so big! It must've had at least a dozen pantries, and even more living rooms. We had to keep backtracking and every second wasted was a second away from a boy who didn't know his foot from a pineapple.

"What the hell is that?" Axel asked, stopping short. I looked where he was pointing. A pool of red liquid was on the floor, underneath a table with a white table cloth.

"It's probably just fruit punch or somethin'…" I muttered. As you can see, my mind wasn't working correctly.

"It looks like blood…" he muttered, stalking up to the table. He lifted the cloth.

If I have trouble explaining this part, don't blame me. It was probably the single most horrific thing I'd ever seen my life, and I'd seen those damn BEN DROWNED videos. This didn't compare one bit. It was Xion. She was lying in a heap underneath the table. Her chest was rising slowly up and down. A blood stained knife was clutched in her hand.

"XION!" Axel exclaimed. I wanted to say something, but no words would come. Tears started to slowly block my already sideways vision. Axel reached for the knife in her hand.

"Xion, speak to me, Xion please!" Axel pleaded. He turned Xion over so her head was on his lap. Suddenly, her eyes shot open really wide. She looked like a scared little kitten.

"I DID IT!" she screeched, her eyes still wide.

"Did what?" Axel asked, frowning.

"IT! I DID IT! I'm so sorry, Axel, so so sorry!" she exclaimed, tears staining her face. At the time, I just thought she was going crazy, and she kind of was. I didn't yet know what she was confessing about.

Something in me broke. I ran up to Xion and grabbed the knife out of her hand.

"THERE WILL BE NO SUICIDES IN THIS HOUSE TONIGHT, SWEETIE!" I yelled. Axel gave me this really big 'WTF' look. Xion smiled a bit.

"I won't Sora, I promise," she said.

"Good. Now let's go find Roxas-chan!" I exclaimed, throwing a punch into the air. I ran in the direction of the door, Axel following behind me.

"Finally, we're out of that damn place," Axel grumbled. We jogged steadily down the twisting driveway. I was so exhausted. I was running on pure adrenaline. At this point, I tried hard to block the pain from my head, but it was like a dam breaking. All the pain flooded at once. I nearly passed out as my vision shifted strongly to the right, then the left, then the right again.

"Ah…" I muttered. Axel looked over to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," I said, beginning to jog again.

When we finally reached the bottom of the hill, we stopped. Ahead was a very sharp turn that most drivers probably couldn't get around. Axel let out a sharp shriek that I never that could've come out of him.

There was a car, a gold Toyota Highlander. Its whole front was completely smashed, it's doors were off their hinges.

That's when it hit me. That was my mom's care. That was the car that…Roxas…always…drove.

I looked at Axel, who looked straight ahead, his face stark white. I began to run. I ran straight towards the car, the headache completely fading from my mind. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't do anything. I just looked at the smashed car in front of me, unknowingly, unfeelingly. Nothing, just darkness.

Axel came running up behind me. His breathing wasn't even heavy.

"Sora, call 911," he said quietly. I reached into my pocket, and dialed 911. My fingers were shaking, my mind was numb, and it took me ten seconds to actually find the one button.

"911, what's your emergency?" the lady asked on the other side of the phone.

"My brother…he's injured…car accident. Please come quickly!" I exclaimed.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Hey Axe, where are we?" I asked, no feeling in my voice.

"551 Twilight Boulevard, at the sharp t-turn," he muttered.

"551 Twilight Boulevard, at the sharp turn," I repeated back to her.

"Help is on it's w-," she began, but I hung up. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Die, just like Roxas did. He was dead. There's no way he wasn't dead. My optimistic self couldn't even comprehend that he was alive.

"Can you get him out?" I asked Axel.

"N-no, he's s-stuck," Axel said quietly.

"Well that's freaking great," I muttered.

"Oh my god," a girl's voice said from in front of me. I looked up. Naminè stood there, her hand was clasped over her mouth. She wore a plain white dress that made her look like a prostitute.

"I never meant for this to happen…" she muttered. She wasn't even crying. She didn't even look remotely upset.

"For what to happen?" I growled. She uncovered her mouth and put her hand on her hip.

"I didn't mean for him to crash into the side of a freaking wall," she said.

"No shit, you bitch!" Axel exclaimed, "Unless you can control the freaking world then I'm pretty sure you couldn't make this happen."

"Well, some of this was my fault," she said, smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"I put that picture on Twitter! With a little help from your little friend," she explained.

"YOU?!" Axel yelled, standing up suddenly.

"Well, technically it was my idea, but that little girl did most of the dirty work," she said, wiping her hands.

"Y-you mean Xion?" I stammered.

"Yeah! I told her that if she didn't help me, I'd spread around the whole school that she was bi, and tell everyone her other secret," Naminè said.

"B-but how on earth did you pull that off?" I asked, still unable to feel real emotion.

"I told her that she had to find some way to get a picture of Axel and Roxas making out. It was my little revenge for him cheating on me," she said happily.

"You," Axel said, prowling towards her, "You did all that just 'cause he cheated on you?! You're a freaking whore, you know that? You selfish prick! ARGH!" Axel rushed towards her and picked her up by her collar of her dress.

"Put me down!" she exclaimed, wiggling her arms around everywhere.

"If he dies, _you die,_" Axel growled in her face.

"O-okay!" she exclaimed. At that point, I didn't care how Xion did it. The only thing I did care about was the fact that I could hear ambulances in the distance. Flashing lights greeted me, as I turned. The sirens screamed, the engines whirred, my vision buzzed up and down.

After about five minutes of trying, the ambulance people got Roxas out of the car.

"He has a pulse!" one of the women exclaimed.

"Oh thank God!" Axel said, rushing up to him. I followed suit. I soon wished I hadn't. From the waist down, Roxas was all blood and gore. His legs were almost completely gone. The emotions that had come back to me, I used in that moment. I felt quiet tears stream down my cheeks.

"So…ra?" Roxas muttered.

"Did he say 'Sora'?" Axel muttered, frowning.

"Sooooraaa," Roxas groaned. I felt the tears spill down my face a little more. I stepped up to him.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," he said. One of the ambulance workers looked annoyed.

"We kinda have to get this kid to the hospital," he said causally.

"One more thing," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the purple velvet box. I gently took the necklace out and fastened it around his bloody neck.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Sora."

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Thanks for staying with Sora and Roxas Kimazi till the very end guys. The last thing is the epilogue. I also may do some side stories. What Xion's other secret is, and how she did it will all be explained in the epilogue. **

**Thanks one more time guys, **

**~Hikarisky~**


	22. Chapter 22:Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter; the final, FINAL chapter. Never in a million years would I think this fanfic would have 4 thousand views! That's absolutely insane! Thanks again to everyone who read, and thanks to those who've joined over the chapter. Thanks also to those who'll read this fanfic years and years after it was published. For the last time, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with Square Enix/Square Soft. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Epilogue**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In all honesty, I cried. That night, I cried. I didn't stop. I didn't leave my room for 48 hours straight. My parents didn't bother me. Kairi texted me about ten bajillion times, and I didn't answer any. That was probably the longest time I went without smiling…

After that long time in solitude, I heard a knock on my door. My mom came in. She told me what had happened. Roxas…he was paralyzed. My twin brother was paralyzed from the waist down. At first I thought she was joking for some reason. There's no way Roxas could be banned to a wheelchair his whole life, right? I wish.

That's when it hit me. This whole thing, whether I posted that picture or not, was my fault. If I hadn't made that one little mistake, if I hadn't told everyone, none of this would've happened. Everything would be normal. Everyone would be happier.

My mom saw how depressed I'd become. She looked at me with sad eyes every time she saw me. She began to send me to a therapist. I hated sitting in that chair, venting my problems to some old guy with glass that said things like, "And how does that make you feel?"

My mom took me out of school after she realized the therapist was only making me worse. It turns out, the only therapist I needed was right there the whole time.

I began to text Ven again. He told me the truth. He didn't put it nicely, and that's just what I needed. He went straight out and told me that I was being an idiot. He said there was no need to be all depressed because the past was the past. He was right.

Shortly after that, I shook off the depression. I went back to school; I walked proudly through the hallways with Ven. I heard whispers, but I just smiled at them and kept going.

Then there was Roxas. Roxas was now banned to a wheelchair forever. He had no use of his legs at all, and he never would again. Even when the doctors said this, I never gave up hope. Maybe when Roxas and I are really old, like in our eighties, he would step out of the wheelchair and walk, walk just like me.

When Roxas got home in his brand spanking new wheelchair, a shiny one at that, he told me he wanted to talk to me.

"This whole thing is my fault," he told me. He said he was sorry for ignoring me. He said that if he stood up for me after the Twitter thing, if he believed me, everything would be okay. Well, better at least.

"You shouldn't take the blame," I said. Inside, I knew this was my entire fault. If he wanted to take the blame for it, okay, but inside, I knew it was me.

After that night, Riku apologized too. He said that he shouldn't have been so quick to turn away from me. He said it was a good thing I had Ven. I smiled when he said that.

Kairi found out, via me, that it was really me who spilled Roxas secret. She looked shocked at first, but that shock turned into a smile. She said that any normal person would do what I did. Then…this happened.

"I love you," she said, looking down.

"Wha-what?" I muttered.

"That's what I said, that night I kissed you. And-and it's true," she mumbled. I grinned at her, she laughed. Suddenly, this wave of pure emotion overcame me. I ran towards her, wrapped my arms around her slim figure and kissed her. This one was on purpose.

After that, we started dating, and we're still going strong.

Now, it's time for the most tragic story here, the one you've been waiting for. It's Xion's story.

Xion's father's name is Saix. Saix Okumura is possibly one of the richest people in the entirety of Twilight Town. Seriously, this guy made big bucks. Unfortunately, this guy wasn't the super nice and super giving business tycoon he made himself out to be. Saix molested Xion. Saix molested Xion _multiple_ times.

Xion told us all this herself. She invited, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Axel, me, and Roxas to her mum's house, and told us. She'd never even said two words to Riku and Kairi, but she figured they'd find out from me anyways, which was probably true. The funny thing was, later that night, Riku suddenly confessed his love for Xion, and Xion confessed hers too. They're dating now.

Now, I bet you're still wondering a few things. Like, how did Xion break into our house, steal my phone, and sneak that picture? Well, it's kind of a long story…

Truth was, she doesn't even know herself. She said that everything just sort of…worked in her favor. She didn't have much of a plan.

So apparently, Naminè's brother had a party that Axel got drunk at. That part was planned. After that, Xion dragged Axel to my house, rang the doorbell, and then hid in a shrub. Roxas answered the door, and you know that happened after that…

Xion snuck in once I turned the TV up, grabbed my phone, snuck upstairs, snapped the picture, and then ran away. It's funny how ironically that whole thing worked actually.

Xion went through a very deep depression after this. Her dad was still raping her at this point, plus this new thing hanging over her head? It was too much to take. Hell, it would be for me too. It would be for anyone.

But everything was okay now. Everything is basically back to normal. Except that Roxas is in a wheelchair, but he's fine with it, so am I too.

This was my story. This was the story of a dumb kid, with an infatuating lamp, a stupid idea, and the aftermath of it all. It feels good to get all of my thoughts out on paper. Now, it's your turn to feel my pain. *Insert evil laugh here*

This may be poorly written at times, heck, it may even sound dumb when read aloud, but I got my point across. The moral of this story? Don't be a Sora. Yeah, I guess that sums it up pretty well.

Heh, but no. The real moral of the story here, is that you can't let jealous rule you.

Because jealousy will rule us all.


End file.
